Promise
by karikazuka
Summary: Tidak, ini tidak benar. Bagaimana aku bisa berguling-guling, berciuman dengannya? Apa yang kulakukan! Tidak, ini tidak bisa dipercaya.\"Aku melihat nee-chan berciuman dengannya."\"Itu artinya suka."/Chapter 6: UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Promise**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning:** Out Of Character, Typo (yang bertebaran), GaJe, Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

Chapter 1 : You and I

"Hei, ayo kemari!"

"Hn, aku kesana Karin-_chan_."

"Tungguu, Sasuke-kun! Karin-_chan_!"

Ketiga anak kecil berumur 6 tahun sedang bermain disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Ketiganya terlihat sangat menyolok dengan warna rambut mereka yang berbeda satu sama lain -di hari yang siang terik.

Salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki warna rambut merah memandangi wajah temannya yang berambut _raven_ dengan mata yang bersinar. Sementara yang dipandangi sedang sibuk bermain boneka ayam (?) bersama anak perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Aku lapar," kata anak lelaki berambut _raven_, Sasuke. Matanya menerawang ke langit biru di atas sana.

"Aku juga lapar," sahut anak perempuan berambut merah muda sambil mengipasi rambut pendeknya, Sakura. Ia menatap pohon yang tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Aku juga begitu! Tapi tenang, aku membawa bekal yang diberikan _Kaa-san_ tadi pagi! Ayo kita makan sama-sama, Sasuke-_kun_!" anak perempuan yang berambut merah membuka kotak bekal miliknya dan menawarkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat isi dari kotak bekal itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya mengambil salah satu roti isi, "Terima kasih." Ia memakan roti itu dengan satu gigitan penuh, membuat wajahnya yang _chubby_ semakin imut.

Sementara itu, Sakura merasa sedih karena tersisihkan dan tidak ditawari satu pun roti dari Karin. Ia juga lapar, tetapi ia tidak mau meminta pada gadis berambut merah yang sedang sibuk dengan roti ditangannya. Ibunya sudah mengajarkan untuk tidak meminta sesuatu pada orang lain.

Matanya mulai berkaca, dan pipinya memerah karena terik matahari. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Karin sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang agaknya rindang. Sakura segera duduk dibalik pohon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilutut, berusaha mengurangi lapar dan sedihnya.

"Ini, ambil."

Sebuah tangan kecil terulur didepan wajah Sakura yang menunduk. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah orang di hadapannya dengan mata _emerald-_nya yang masih merkaca-kaca.

Mata _onyx_ milik wajah itu sedikit menyipit, sedang tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih," jawab Sakura polos sambil meraih roti yang sengaja dibelah Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke memberikan sebagian rotinya untuk Sakura karena ia tahu, Karin memang tidak berniat memberi roti pada gadis bermata _emerald_ didepannya itu. Ia merasa, Karin sengaja ingin pamer dan membuat Sakura sedih.

Melihat Sakura yang berwajah sayu, membuatnya tidak tega dan memberikan sebagian roti miliknya. Dan ketika gadis itu mengambil roti dan berkata dengan polosnya, entah kenapa pipi Sasuke terlihat menyemburatkan rona merah tipis.

"Hn. Habis makan, kita main lagi ya," kata Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura, melupakan Karin. Ia sedang jengkel pada gadis kecil itu.

"He-em" jawab Sakura yang mulutnya penuh dengan roti sambil tersenyum ceria.

Merasa dilupakan, Karin duduk diantara Sasuke dan Sakura (masih di bawah pohon) dengan wajah cemberut. 'Huh, padahal aku ingin bersama Sasuke-_kun_! Pokoknya aku tidak boleh kalah!' tekadnya dalam hati.

Ketiganya kemudian makan bersama, dengan sedikit celoteh Karin yang berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke. Bahkan Karin, dengan sigap dan siap memberi segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke. Seperti air minum, bahkan mau membawakan bola milik lelaki berambut raven tersebut dengan senang hati.

Sasuke merasa senang-senang saja dan membiarkan Karin melakukan apa yang ia mau. Toh, dengan itu Sasuke tidak perlu repot dan terganggu. Ia bahkan dapat bermain dengan leluasa tanpa gangguan.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak marah ataupun dendam pada Karin. Ia yang masih polos, selalu saja mengikut pada Karin dan Sasuke. Terkadang ia memang dicueki Karin, namun pada dasarnya Karin juga tidak benci Sakura. Hal itu membuat mereka selalu bersama hingga umur 12 tahun.

_**6 Tahun kemudian**_

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Karin akan menyelesaikan studi di sekolah dasar. 6 tahun telah berlalu, membuat sifat mereka sedikit berubah. Namun ketiganya masih suka bermain di taman, dan bersama-sama di sekolah.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ini, kubawakan bekal untukmu!" seru Karin bersemangat, sambil mendatangi Sasuke. Di tangannya sudah membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih bening.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Karin. Ia duduk disamping meja Sasuke dan membuka bekalnya pula.

"Hei, kalian mau?" Sakura yang duduk didepan Sasuke dan Karin menawarkan _cookies_ pada keduanya. "Ini rasanya bermacam-macam dan tidak terlalu manis," terangnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Mauu!" Karin bersorak girang dan mencomot salah satu _cookies_, kemudian melahapnya. "Enaak! Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_!"

"Sasuke mau?" tanya Sakura lagi, kemudian menyodorkannya di depan Sasuke. Matanya menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Hn," ia mengambil salah satu dan menggigitnya, "Ini enak. Tidak terlalu manis." Ia ketagihan dan mengambil sebuah lagi.

Karin menoleh heran, "Kamu menyukainya Sasuke-_kun_? Kalau begitu, aku juga mau membawa kue nanti!" ia menyipitkan mata dan menatap Sakura, "Sakura-_chan_ mau makan bekalku sama-sama?"

"Aa, bagaimana ya?" ia salah tingkah ditawari makanan oleh Karin. Baru kali ini, gadis itu mau membagi bekalnya.

"Hn. Bantu aku menghabiskannya," celetuk Sasuke sambil membuka tutup bekal milik Karin yang sudah diberikan padanya.

"Baiklah," putus Sakura kemudian. Ia kemudian bergabung di sebelah kedua orang itu.

Akhirnya mereka makan bersama sambil bergurau ringan -kebanyakan didominasi oleh Karin dan Sakura. Diam-diam wajah Sasuke mengeluarkan semburat merah seperti dulu ketika menatap mereka –tepatnya salah satu diantara dua gadis di hadapannya, entah yang mana.

.

.

.

**To: Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan.**

**Bisa kita bertemu di taman sore ini? ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian. Kutunggu ya...**

Karin menghela napas pasrah ketika melihat pesannya sendiri. Mata _ruby-_nya meredup tanpa semangat.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Sakura-_chan_..."

Ia menatap jam disampingnya, pukul 3 sore. Ia beranjak keluar sambil mengenakan jaket merah marun miliknya.

"Sekarang saatnya," tekadnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Karin-_chan_? Tiba-tiba memanggil kami berdua," tanya Sakura yang mengenakan kaus dan rok sebatas lutut, tanpa jaket. Terlihat, ia sedikit terburu-buru sebelumnya. Karena sampai lupa mengenakan penghangat tambahan di tubuhnya.

"..." Sasuke diam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. Setelah masuk SMP membuatnya makin dingin dan cuek.

Mata Karin berkaca-kaca, "Aku... Harus pindah ke Amerika..."

Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Karin. Mereka tidak menyangka harus berpisah dengan salah satu teman –bisa dibilang sahabatnya di saat seperti ini. Ketiganya berpegangan tangan di pohon yang sama dengan yang dulu, dan dua diantaranya menangis.

"Kenapa harus pindah? Kalau kau pindah bagaimana dengan kami? Kita 'kan selalu bersama selama ini! Aku..." Sakura tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena berusaha menahan isak tangis yang hampir pecah.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke, agaknya juga sedih kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya dari kecil. Tapi wajahnya tetap datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hiks... Orang tuaku harus mengurus pekerjaan mereka disana... Hiks... Aku juga tidak rela berpisah dengan kalian... Hiks, dan Sasuke-_kun_..." Karin terisak dan memeluk Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali, hiks... Tapi aku pasti akan kembali secepatnya..." ia kemudian ganti memeluk Sasuke.

"Kami akan merindukanmu Karin," kata Sakura sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Hn. Hati-hatilah," tambah Sasuke singkat. Ia membalas pelukan Karin dan mengelus-elus rambut merah itu perlahan.

Karin merasakan nyaman di pelukan Sasuke, seakan tidak ingin lepas. Sejak dulu, ia selalu kagum pada lelaki itu. Ia berusaha melakukan apapun, agar lelaki itu mau mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya dan sekedar tersenyum padanya. merasakan balasan, ia tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sasuke cepat, "Pasti."

Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit terbelalak melihat itu. Namun raut Sasuke kembali normal dan balas memeluk Karin, agar sang gadis tidak sedih lagi. Berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu sedikit merasa aneh di dalam hatinya, membuatnya diam terpaku. 'Ada apa ya denganku?'

Karin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Terus, kalau aku tidak ada, maka tidak ada lagi yang akan mengurus Sasuke-_kun_ lagi. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_?" ia menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Masih ada Sakura di sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Sakura. Ia sedikit merapatkan jaketnya dan menatap lekat Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum gugup, "Ah, apa?" Ia tidak memperhatikan ucapan mereka tadi karena berfikir hal lain.

Karin berubah sedikit ceria, "Benar juga! Sakura-_chan_, kau mau 'kan menggantikan posisiku untuk sementara, mengurus Sasuke-_kun_?" Matanya penuh binar harapan pada Sakura.

"Hah? Ta-tapi Sasuke-_kun_ bukan anak-anak lagi Karin-_chan_," tolak Sakura halus. Ia tidak mau harus menjadi pembokat Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura! Kumohon! Ini hanya sementara kok, sampai aku kembali! Aku tidak ingin Sasuke kerepotan tanpaku. Ya?" serang Karin dengan _puppy eyes_. Senjata utama saat ia memohon, agar segera dituruti.

Sakura tidak tahan akan tatapan itu akhirnya menghela napas dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai kau kembali ya," Sungguh, Sakura bukan orang yang gampang menolak permintaan seseorang.

Karin tersenyum lebar, "Iya! Terima kasih Sakura_-chan_! Kau memang sahabat baikku!" ia memeluk Sakura, yang langsung dibalas Sakura.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura sambil menutup mata -berdoa. 'Tuhan, semoga keputusan yang kubuat ini benar,' katanya komat-kamit dalam hati.

Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan itu, Sasuke tidak tampak sedih lagi. Ia malah menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada sakura yang masih berada di taman. Keduanya masih berada dibawah pohon dan duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Karin sudah pergi ke bandara, dijemput kedua orangtuanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebenarnya mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Sakura- ingin ikut mengantar sampai bandara, namun mereka tidak membawa uang maupun kendaraan. Jadinya mereka berpisah di taman, dan berjanji akan bertemu di taman itu lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Nampaknya ia mulai kedinginan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, hendak melepaskan jaketnya. Namun ditahan Sakura, "Jangan kau lepas jaketmu untukku. Sebentar lagi aku yang harus mengurusimu, masa aku yang dilindungi sih?" Sakura mencoba melucu.

"Hn. Ya sudah," Sasuke batal melepas jaketnya dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Sakura kaget, padahal ia hanya berusaha sok keren menolak jaket Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke menanggapi perkataannya. Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke dan berjalan disampingnya, "Hei! Tunggu! Ke-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah merangkul pundaknya.

"Biar tidak dingin," Sasuke beralasan sambil membuang muka kesamping. Padahal wajahnya sudah semerah apel.

Sakura tersenyum polos dan menyambut rangkulan Sasuke dengan menyelusup makin dekat, "He-em..." ia bergumam pelan sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Hangat.'

Mendengar gumaman itu, Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sakura.

Mereka berjalan bersama.

Dikelilingi angin yang bertiup makin kencang dan daun-daun yang jatuh berguguran.

Dan dari sana-lah, kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura dimulai.

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

"Bawa ini, dan ambilkan yang di sana," perintah seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan di depannya. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat orang di depannya.

"Sebentaaaar!" jawab perempuan bermata _emerald_ dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Tangannya sedang sibuk sekarang.

Ya, Sakura menepati janjinya pada Karin. Hal itu membuatnya terikat pada segala komando dari lelaki bermata _onyx_ yang makin hari makin keren itu. Sasuke dan Sakura agaknya sudah berubah hari demi hari. Entah dalam bentuk fisik maupun sifat, keduanya terlihat makin menarik di kalangan siswa-siswi.

Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki yang dulu manis dan imut telah berubah jadi sosok yang keren dan menawan. Wajahnya yang tampan dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya. Sifat manja dan bersahabatnya dulu, sekarang sedikit tertutupi oleh wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun, hal itu membuat pesonanya makin bertambah.

Sakura Haruno, anak perempuan yang dulunya cengeng dan selalu menurut tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Sifatnya ceria dan ramah pada semua orang. Tapi jika ia marah, ia bisa berubah 180 derajat berbeda. Banyak yang menyukainya, karena wajahnya yang sepolos malaikat dan sikapnya yang bersahabat.

Nampaknya, setelah kepergian Karin ke Amerika membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi dua teman yang unik. Kadang bertengkar kecil, kebanyakan Sasuke yang mencari masalah dan Sakura yang mengomel kesal. Akrab bukan?

"Yang ini barangnya?" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan dan melambaikan kaos kaki berwarna putih dengan agak jijik. Matanya menyipit ragu melihat rupa kaos kaki itu.

"Tck, bukan! Yang satunya!" balas Sasuke agak kesal kemudian mendekati Sakura yang sedang mengobrak-abrik di sudut ruang kamarnya. Hah, kamar?

Biar aku jelaskan. Jadi Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sedang di kamar asrama Sasuke mencari kaos kaki olahraga milik si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi murid SMA dan tinggal di asrama khusus campuran.

Kenapa di asrama campuran?

Asrama campuran merupakan asrama khusus bagi pelajar yang memiliki prestasi tinggi dan uang yang cukup banyak. Sakura yang cerdas dan Sasuke yang kaya membuat mereka tinggal di asrama yang sama dan kamar yang tidak terlalu jauh –Sasuke yang mengatur agar tempatnya berdekatan- satu sama lain.

"Lha? Terus yang manaaa? Aku lelah sekali Sasuke-kun! Ini sudah tengah malam, dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengacak rambut sepinggangnya frustasi. Tumpukan baju Sasuke berserakan di depannya.

Sasuke yang mulanya mendekat, malah berselonjor di kasur _king size_ miliknya sambil mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_, "Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting temukan dulu kaos kakinya." Mata Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas kemudian beranjak tidur.

Sakura menghela napas kesal, kemudian mencoba mencari lagi. Sejak masuk SMA membuat Sasuke makin memerintahnya macam-macam dan membuatnya makin sibuk. 'Cih, kalau bukan karena Karin-_chan_ yang memohon dan aku yang sudah berjanji, tidak akan kulakukan hal seperti ini!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Setelah 10 menit mencari, barulah Sakura menemukan kaos kaki olahrahga Sasuke yang terjepit di balik lemari pakaian. 'Kok bisa disini sih? Dan ampuuun, aromanya sudah menyengat! Dasar ayam jorok!'

Ia mendekati ranjang dan mendekatkan kaos kaki tersebut di hidung mancung Sasuke. Yang disodori langsung terduduk sambil menutupi hidungnya. "Yang ini Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya secentil mungkin dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Sialan kau Sakura! Itu bau, kenapa disodorkan ke wajahku?" umpat Sasuke sambil melotot tajam. Ia bangun dengan wajah kusut sementara tangan menutupi hidungnya.

"Biar kau bangun! Enak saja kau tidur, sementara aku ribut mencari kaos kakimu," Sakura menjulurkan lidah mengejek. Ia meletakkan kaos kaki itu dan melangkah menjauh, "Sudah ya, aku mau kembali ke kamarku. Oh ya, sebaiknya kau cuci kaos kaki itu! Gila banget baunya! Bisa-bisa _fansgirl_-mu pingsan mencium aromanya!"

Sasuke segera bangun dan mencegatnya pergi, "Hn. Boleh juga idemu. Sekarang cucikan ya Sa-ku-ra," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar. Hal yang membuat Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresinya adalah didekat Sakura.

"Apa? Tidak mau. Ini sudah malam, dan airnya pasti dingin sekali! Kau saja ya Sasu... Ya?" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan meluncurkan puppy eyes. 'Percuma kalau berdebat, tidak akan selesai kalau dengan Sasuke. Lebih baik pakai cara ini,' batin Sakura cerdik.

"Tidak. Cuci sekarang. Kau bisa memakai air panas di kamar mandi," elak Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura kearah kamar mandi. Wajahnya menyembunyukan seringai yang nyaris keluar.

"Sasuuu... Tapi ini sudah malam, aku mengantuk..." Sakura mencari alasan lain dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memelas. Ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Melihat mata _emerald_ Sakura yang agak memerah membuat Sasuke kasihan, tapi segera ia menggeleng, "Sekarang Saku."

"Huh, peliit! Kalau begitu mana kata-katanya?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menautkan alis bingung.

"Mana kata 'Tolong' nya? Kau harus bilang 'tolong' kalau begitu."

"Hn. Tidak mau." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya. Gengsi seorang Uchiha berkata 'tolong'.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal," Sakura berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu. Ia mengerucutkan bibir sesekali mengomel dalam hati.

Sasuke sedikit panik dan mencegahnya, "Aa... Ok, ok!" Sasuke menghela napas -Sakura menyeringai- "Sakura, 'tolong' cucikan kaos kakiku," ia mengucapkan kata tolong dengan pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar," Sakura makin menjahili Sasuke. Gantian sekarang ia yang menyembunyikan seringai.

"Tck, tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Hahaha... Begitu dong, Sasuke-_kun_!" sakura memungut kaos kaki Sasuke dan mencubit pipi Sasuke pelan, "Kau makin lama makin berubah! Dulu kau lebih manis dengan mengucapkan kata tolong dan terima kasih," Sakura menjauh pergi.

Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah mencengkram tangan Sakura, "Jadi, apakah aku sekarang manis bagimu Saku-_chan_?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Sakura merinding dan mendorong Sasuke mundur, "Tidak juga. Kau 'kan egois," wajahnya memerah dan sedikit gugup.

'Egois ya,' batin Sasuke sambil memandangi punggung Sakura yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia mengikuti Sakura dan duduk disamping gadis yang sedang mencuci.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Sakura heran sambil mengucek kaos kaki Sasuke.

"Menemanimu," Sasuke ikut mengambil sebelah kaos kakinya dan menguceknya. Namun hasilnya malah kaos kaki itu tidak terkucek dengan baik.

Sakura sedikit memerah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, tapi ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat dan melotot, "Bukan begitu caranya, kalau kau lakukan dengan cara seperti itu malah membuatnya robek!"

Sakura mengambil alih tangan Sasuke dan memandunya mengucek dengan benar, "Begini caranya, jangan terlalu keras dan kuat."

Wajah Sasuke menyiratkan ekspresi aneh melihat tangan kecil Sakura yang menggenggamnya lembut. Kepalanya mendekat kearah rambut Sakura untuk mencium aroma rambut gadis tersebut, 'Wangi.'

Akibatnya ia malah tidak berkonsentrasi dan terus memandangi Sakura sambil sesekali mengendus rambut gadis tersebut. Sakura menoleh, "Kau lihat tidak?" ia tampaknya tahu Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya.

"Hn," lelaki berambut _raven_ itu membuang wajahnya kesamping. Malu telah tertangkap basah.

"Hn, hn, hn! Dasar Sasuke-_kun_ sok kereen!" Sakura mencibir dan mulai mencuci lagi.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan rona merah tipisnya, kemudian tersenyum jahil dan menowel pipi Sakura dengan air sabun, "Hehehe..." tawanya penuh kemenangan.

Gantian wajah Sakura memerah, melihat Sasuke yang tertawa pelan diampingnya. Ia membalas dendam sambil mengusap balik wajah Sasuke dengan air sabun, "Awaas Kau Sasuuu!"

Dan keduanya melupakan kaos kaki yang dicuci tadi karena sibuk perang sabun.

...

Setengah jam saling melempar sabun, membuat tubuh mereka basah oleh air. Sisa waktu yang dimiliki, digunakan mereka untuk menyelesaikan mencuci kaos kaki. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura menatap jam diatas meja.

01.16 am.

"Apa? Aku harus segera kembali!" Sakura segera berjalan menuju ke pintu, tapi Sasuke mencegatnya.

"Bodoh, kalau kau keluar basah begitu, pengawas akan tahu dan mencarimu," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura menepuk dahi, "Benar juga. Terus bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke kamarku? Masa aku harus di sini sampai pagi?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Hn, kau boleh tidur disini," kata Sasuke sedikit menyeringai mesum. Benar-benar, Sasuke akan kehilangan karakter yang dibangunnya setelah bersama gadis di depannya.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke-kun... Jangan bercanda di saat begini!" Sakura memasang wajah jengah. Ia memikirkan cara-cara yang mungkin berhasil.

TOK... TOK...

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu yang diketuk cukup keras. Sakura berputar-putar ditempat panik, "Sasuuu! Ada pengawas datang, bagaimana ini?"

"Itu karena kau berteriak terus!" Sasuke memegang kepalanya sendiri sambil mengacaknya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, bisa buka pintunya?" tanya suara di depan lebih bisa dibilang memerintah lewat _intercom_ –asrama campuran punya intercom-.

Karena Sakura terburu-buru, ia terjatuh ke lantai dan jidatnya terbentur ujung meja, "Aduh! Sakit!" tidak sengaja Sakura berteriak.

"Kau bersama seseorang, Uchiha? Cepat buka pintunya!" perintah suara itu, ketika mendengar teriakan.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecak kesal.

-TBC-

Wuih, cerita opo toh iki? (Wih, cerita apa sih ini?) kok gak masuk akal ya kayaknya? #plakplakplak *reader _sweatdroop*_ maaf kalau tidak masuk akal, dan harap menutup hal tersebut demi kelancaran fic ini ya! #ditabok XO

Fic ini muncul dari mimpiku, yang entah sudah berapa bulan yang lalu. XD atau bisa disebut setahun yang lalu ya? hehehehee...

Aku akan meng update jika banyak yang review nih, tapi kalau sedikit dengan sangat terpaksa fic ini akan kuhapus saja... ToT ketimbang gak ada yang baca... #pundung

Jadi, kelanjutan fic ini tergantung dari kalian para reader dan reviewer! :D ada yang bisa bantu aku? *winkwink*

Oke, Review ya! :D

Karikazuka


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning:** Out Of Character, Typo (yang bertebaran), GaJe, Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

Chapter 2 : _I'm sorry_

"Sasuke Uchiha, bisa buka pintunya?" tanya suara di depan lebih bisa dibilang memerintah lewat _intercom_.

Karena Sakura terburu-buru, ia terjatuh ke lantai dan jidatnya terbentur ujung meja, "aduh! Sakit!" tidak sengaja Sakura berteriak.

"Kau bersama seseorang, Uchiha-_san_? Cepat buka pintunya!" perintah suara itu, ketika mendengar teriakan. Seakan ia tahu kalau ada orang lain di dalam sana.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecak kesal. Ia segera mendatangi Sakura yang masih mengelus jidatnya, lalu menggendongnya dan meletakkannya di kamar mandi, "tunggu disini dan jangan keluar sampai kusuruh!" ia melempar sepotong kaos dan celana pendek dan memberikan pandangan pakai-itu-nanti.

"Hei, Sasu tu-" belum selesai Sakura bicara, Sasuke sudah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar. 'Dasar! Masa aku disuruh pakai boxer bergambar ayam?' ia merona merah sambil memandangi pakaian itu. Pakaian Sasuke Uchiha.

Suara di depan makin terdengar keras dan terus mengetuk pintu, "ada apa Anko-_sensei_?" Sasuke membuka pintu dan menatap sang pengawas bosan. Padahal diam-diam ia menelan ludah.

"Dari tadi aku medengar suara berisik di kamarmu dan teriakan, apakah kau membawa seseorang di dalam?" tanya sang pengawas sambil melirik kamar Sasuke, mencoba mencari barang bukti di dalam.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke pendek dan datar.

"Lalu suara apa tadi? Kau bisa mendapat detensi jika ketahuan mengajak murid masuk kamar lewat jam 7 malam," lanjutnya kemudian. Ia masih tidak terima dengan jawaban muridnya yang terlalu santai ini.

"Hn, itu hanya suara televisi. Aku sedang menonton film," Sasuke menoleh kearah televisinya yang sedang menyala. Dalam hati ia bersyukur sudah memasang film sebelum keluar tadi.

Sang pengawas masih belum yakin dan melangkah masuk, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Yang terlihat hanya televisi yang menayangkan film horor, "baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi setidaknya, kecilkan suaranya. Kau bisa mengganggu kamar lain," ia keluar kamar dan beranjak pergi.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam kemudian menutup pintu. Menghela napas sejenak dan mendekati kamar mandinya, "sudah am-" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya dan melongo.

Melongo? Itu karena Sakura telah menyelesaikan gantinya dan pakaian itu cukup kedodoran dipakai, sehingga pundaknya yang putih terlihat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos sambil membetulkan pakaiannya. Ia memegang lengan Sasuke dengan enteng dan berkata, "aku keluar ya?"

Sasuke tersadar dan mencegah Sakura dengan sedikit gugup khas Uchiha, "dia masih diluar," ia menarik kaos Sakura agar tetap diam di sana.

PLETAKK!

Entah beruntung atau malang, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya karena tidak sengaja membuat bahu Sakura terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan _underwear_ yang berada dibalik kaos tersebut.

"Ayam mesum! Tidak sopan!" Sakura berlari keluar kamar dan menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah malu. Bagaimana tidak? _Underwear_ yang dipakainya saat itu berwarna merah muda menggoda dengan bunga-bunga yang centil. Membuatnya makin malu, karena Sasuke melihatnya.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu jadi salah tingkah dan mengejar Sakura, "h-hei, aku-" Tapi terlambat, Sakura sudah pergi. Ia mendengus kesal, "menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Sakura P.O.V

Tidak akan kumaafkan si ayam itu! Seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh aku malam-malam datang mencari kaos kakinya, membuatku basah dan memakai bajunya, dan melihat pakaianku!

Aku mengomel dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kelasku. Saat aku masuk, terlihatlah wajah yang paling tidak ingin kulihat saat ini. Ia memandangku datar, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Aku membuang wajah dan berjalan terus menuju mejaku.

"Lho _forehead_? Kok jidatmu benjol gitu? Dan lihat matamu! _Oh my God_, kau begadang?" tanya sahabatku, Ino. Astaga, cerewet sekali sahabatku satu ini. Ingin kusumpal dia sementara dengan kaos kaki ayam itu kemarin!

"Aku terpeleset dan membentur lantai. Iya, aku begadang sampai pagi gara-gara ayam!" aku sengaja mengeraskan volume suaraku agar sang pelaku mendengarnya. Huh, biar tahu malu tuh Sasuke Uchiha!

Ino yang sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Sasuke dan sepertinya tahu maksudku tersenyum jahil, "ya ampuun, ayammu nakal ya! Memangnya kau sedang apa dengan ayammu?" ia terkikik geli dan memandang Sasuke.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu _Pig_!" aku menjewer pipinya. Wajahku sudah memerah dan panas karena malu. Hei, aku 'kan juga wanita, pasti malu kalau digoda seperti itu!

"Aw, aw! Hiya, henthikaaan!" Ino mencoba melepas tanganku dan memegang pipinya yang merah, "sakit tahu!"

Sementara aku meleletkan lidah dan beranjak duduk. Kulirik Sasuke yang berada di samping barisku sedang bertengkar kecil dengan Naruto. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dan menunggu bel masuk.

Normal P.O.V

"Aku terpeleset dan membentur lantai. Iya, aku begadang sampai pagi gara-gara ayam!" suara Sakura yang kencang tertangkap telinga Sasuke, membuat lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu mendengus diam-diam.

'Itu semua gara-gara kau juga,' batinnya dalam hati. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas sedikit, tapi membuat para _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang lewat merona.

"Ya ampuun, ayammu nakal ya! Memangnya kau sedang apa dengan ayammu?" kali ini suara Ino yang terdengar menggoda Sakura dan dirinya.

Kali ini, Sasuke langsung merona tipis. Para fansgirl terpekik tertahan dan memotret Sasuke diam-diam. Sasuke segera menyadari dan mengubah wajahnya agar tetap datar, tapi rona miliknya belum hilang.

"_Teme_, kau sudah ker-" Naruto yang hendak meminjam pr bengong melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang langka. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berbisik, "_Teme_, kau sedang merona gara-gara perempuan ya? Siapa? Kutebak itu pasti Sakura-_chan_! Iya 'kan?"

"Huh?" Sasuke membuang muka dan melepaskan rangkulan Naruto. Membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu makin tersenyum lebar, "wah, ternyata benar dugaanku. Aku akan bilang Sakura-_chan_ ah..."

Saat itu Sasuke menarik Naruto dan menimpuknya dengan buku pr, "jangan bikin ulah, _Dobe_." Ia kemudian membuka sebuah buku dan membacanya dalam diam.

Naruto mencibir kemudian menyalin pr Sasuke, "kau dari dulu selalu menyuruhnya macam-macam agar dia selalu bersamamu, kan? Kalau kau tidak segera bertindak, dia bisa direbut lho. Dia 'kan manis." Ia sengaja agak berbisik dan menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik dan menjitak Naruto, "konyol," Tapi dalam hati ia memikirkan ucapan Naruto baik-baik. 'Benar juga...' batin Sasuke sekonyol ucapannya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura dari dulu kecil. Tapi ia baru menyadari perasaannya waktu kelas 3 SMP. Sejak Saat itu, ia selalu menyuruh macam-macam hal agar Sakura tidak menjauh darinya. Walau terkadang hal yang disuruh tidak logis, seperti layaknya semalam.

"Ih, ya sudah kalau gitu. Nanti Saku-_chan_ kurebut baru tahu rasa kau!" Naruto mencibir lagi dan mendapat _death glare_ dari Sasuke. Untungnya yang sedang dibicarakan sedang sibuk dengan temannya, dan yang lain tidak mendengar.

kecuali sahabat Sakura yang diam-diam mencuri dengar sejak awal. Ia menyeringai dan mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_ ungu kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_! Ayo kita ke kantin sama-sama!" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sakura dan Ino. Lelaki itu beranjak mendekati keduanya yang masih mengobrol ringan.

"Sama aku saja Sakura-_chan_!" serobot satu siswa, Lee. Lelaki berambut bob itu maju selangkah mendahului Naruto dan mencari perhatian Sakura Haruno.

"Ah, sama aku saja! nanti kutraktir!" para siswa berdatangan dan saling mengajak Sakura. Ternyata para siswa tersebut turut mencuri dengar panggilan Naruto dan Lee.

Yang ditawari _sweatdrooped_ dan memandang mereka bergantian. Saat ia akan membuka mulut, Sasuke berdiri, "Sakura, mana bekalku?" ia bertanya sambil men-_death glare_ seluruh siswa yang mendekati Sakura.

Para siswa yang melihat tatapan maut Sasuke, langsung begidik dan mundur satu persatu. Kecuali Naruto dan Lee yang tidak terpengaruh. Membuat Sasuke makin panas-dingin dalam hati.

"Ini!" jawab Sakura agak ketus dan melempar bekal kearah Sasuke. Nampaknya ia masih kesal karena kejadian semalam dan belum mau memaafkan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Punyaku mana Saku-_chan_? Masa _Teme_ diberi, aku tidak?" Naruto menggoda Sakura dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku telah membuatkan makanan special untukmu yang penuh semangat muda! Ayo kita makan bersama-sama!" kata Lee dengan pose _nice guy_ yang tidak kalah semangatnya.

Sementara Ino, ia sudah meluncur ke kantin dengan kekasihnya, Sai. Sakura mendengus diam-diam saat menyadari sahabat kuningnya sudah lenyap tanpa suara.

"Begini saja, Naruto-_kun_ makan masakan Lee-_kun_. Sementara aku akan ma-"

"Makan denganku," Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dan men-_deathglare _kedua lelaki yang pantang menyerah di depannya. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi tidak mempan di keduanya.

Sakura hendak protes, tapi kalau ia menolak, ia harus makan masakan Lee yang terlihat mentereng hijau. Jadi ia terpaksa diam dan pura-pura menurut.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan bersama-sama saja ya!" kata Naruto sambil menggeser tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

"Yeah, Semangat muda memang yang terbaaaik!" ungkap Lee, yang sama sekali tidak menyambung. Sasuke diam tanpa ekspresi, Sakura dan Naruto _sweatdrooped_ mendengar ucapan barusan.

Akhirnya mereka berempat makan bersama. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura –bekalnya cuma satu- dan di depan mereka Lee dan Naruto dengan bekal masing-masing –Lee bawa dua bekal- yang terlihat hijau berkilauan.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu memasukkan makanan hijau kedalam mulut mereka (Sasuke dan Sakura memandangi keduanya _sweatdrooped_)

'Bagaimana rasanya makanan gak jelas itu?' batin keduanya bersamaan sambil memandang horor pada kotak makanan Lee dan Naruto. Mereka mulai menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Pahiiit!" Naruto berhenti mengunyah dan wajahnya memucat. Dari pucat, bertransformasi menjadi kebiru-biruan. Tepat seperti dugaan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau harus memakan semuanya! Itu bahan-bahan bergizi tinggi untuk meningkatkan semangat masa muda kita!" paksa Lee sambil memukul punggung Naruto, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau makanannya dapat membunuh orang.

'Untung aku tidak makan itu,' batin Sakura lega. Kemudian beralih ke bekal miliknya dan Sasuke. "_Itadakimasu_," kemudian mengambil sumpit dan memakan telur gulung, melupakan Sasuke.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, dengan pandangan _stoic_-nya. Ia memandang telur gulung dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura berhenti mengunyah dan nyengir gugup, "hehe... Maaf, aku lupa." Nampaknya ia sudah tidak marah lagi, karena Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya dari makanan Lee (?) yang nampak hijau dan misteri itu.

Sasuke mendengus dan membuka mulutnya, "aa..."

Gadis berambut pink itu menautkan alisnya bingung, "hah?"

"Suapi," kata Sasuke datar. Sedatar wajahnya saat membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak mau! Kau 'kan bisa makan sendiri!" tolak sakura dengan wajah memerah. Malu harus menuruti perintah sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau yang pegang sumpit," Sasuke berkilah, lalu menarik tangan Sakura yang memegang sumpit menjepit sisa telur yang dimakan Sakura, kemudian melahapnya.

Naruto, dan Lee berhenti bicara dan saling lempar pandang dengan wajah merah. Apalagi Sakura, wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. Tomat yang merah, nyaris terlalu matang.

"Sasuke, kau agresif sekali..." kata Lee dengan wajah kagum. Matanya berbinar penuh kekaguman. Nampaknya Lee akan menjadikannya teladan untuk dirinya nanti.

Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke tersedak.

Sakura gelagapan.

Sasuke melempar _deathglare_ pada Lee.

Lee begidik dan pergi dengan menyeret Naruto.

Naruto meronta sambil meneriakkan nama Sakura.

Dan author ngakak melihat mereka di balik komputer.

"Cih, aku mau makan!" Sasuke berusaha kembali stoic, tapi malah OOC. Ia mengambil sumpit Sakura dan makan dengan cepat dan langsung meraup sejumlah nasi dengan cepat.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, 'kenapa ini?'

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan mulut penuh nasi. Ia berhenti sejenak mengayunkan sumpitnya dari dalam kotak.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Hahaha... Lanjutkan saja makanmu, aku mau ke kantor guru dulu!" Sakura berlari cepat dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tanpa dirinya sendiri menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah merah membara.

'Kelepasan,' kata Sasuke dalam hati dan menyeringai dalam hati pula, 'tapi ini menyenangkan.'

***PromiseBetweenYouAndMe***

"Kok pergi sih?" tanya Naruto jengkel. Ia mencak-mencak di tempat tidak karuan melihat Sakura berlari keluar dan Sasuke melanjutkan makannya lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei, bukankah tugas kita hanya membuat Sasuke cemburu saja? Jangan sampai membuat Sasuke marah dan membunuh kita!" ungkap Lee sambil mengingat tatapan Sasuke yang tajam. "Lagi pula, kurasa kita berhasil. Mereka jadi makin mesra..." Lee ber-toss ria dengan Naruto.

"Hehehe... Benar juga!" Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia lega kalau sahabatnya bisa makin dekat dengan Haruno sulung itu.

"Berhasil nih?" tiba-tiba mucul Ino dan Sai dari belakang. "_Thanks_ ya Lee, Naruto! Kau membantuku untuk mendekatkan mereka."

"Sama-sama Ino!" keduanya menjawab bersamaan, kemudian berpandangan, dan tertawa bersama-sama. Sai sendiri hanya tersenyum agak bingung melihat keduanya.

"Dan yang terkakhir, kita serahkan pada mereka sendiri."

***PromiseBetweenYouAndMe***

Sakura berlari dengan detak jantung tidak paniknya ia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang membawa tongkat pemukul dan menabraknya.

"Aduh!" ia merasakan jidatnya terluka untuk kedua kalinya, bedanya kali ini ia kejatuhan tongkat pemukul _baseball_. Rasanya dua kali lebih sakit dari kebentur meja kemarin.

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang tersebut sambil membantu Sakura berdiri tegak. Ia terdengar sedikit panik melihat jidat Sakura, bukan karena apa-apa. Tapi hanya karena benjolnya.

"Jidatku, sakit..." ia memegangi jidatnya yang benjol dua kali lipat dari pada yang kemarin. Kepalanya terasa cenat cenit dan pening sekarang ini.

Orang itu langsung membawa Sakura ke UKS dan mendudukkannya di ranjang. Ia mencari guru yang bertugas, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Karena itu, ia bertindak sendiri mengobati Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi," kata lelaki itu sambil memberikan plester di dahi Sakura. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati agar gadis itu tidak merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih parah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah karena berlari. Ngomong-ngomong, kau Neji dari kelas sebelah, kan?" Sakura langsung menyerobot bertanya. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa sakitnya saat ini.

Neji mendengus, "hn. Jangan bilang kau salah satu dari perempuan-perempuan maniak itu." Lelaki itu kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

Sakura terkikik geli, "bukan kok. Aku sering mendengarmu, kalau kau murid yang hebat dan berbakat. Perempuan maniak itu fans mu ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Neji tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangan, "namamu?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno, salam kenal Neji-_kun_!" Sakura tersenyum manis dan membalas jabat tangan Neji. Rasa sakitnya kini tertutupi oleh sikap ramah Neji padanya.

Neji kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan gantungan kunci, "sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku pergi dulu," ia langsung pergi, sebelum Sakura sempat bicara.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandangi gantungan kunci yang diberikan Neji, ia tersenyum dan menyimpannya. 'Kalau bertemu, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih' tekadnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jidatmu kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura kembali ke dalam kelas. Lelaki bermata biru lautan cukup kaget sekaligus bingung melihat benjolan di dahi Sakura yang begitu kentara

"Tadi aku bertabrakan dengan orang yang membawa tongkat pemukul, dan dahiku kejatuhan tongkatnya," terang Sakura sambil meringis, antara cenut-cenut dan malu. Ia memegang ringan dahinya yang benjol.

Naruto yang mengangguk-angguk tadi mendekati Sakura dan mengelus-elus dahi gadis itu, "lain kali hati-hati." Tanpa ada yang sadar kalau ia sebenarnya sedang memanas-manasi seseorang berambut _raven_.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Naruto nyengir lebar, tidak menyadari ada ayam yang siap mematuk kepala kuningnya(?). Untungnya sang ayam **hanya** mematahkan pulpen yang digenggamnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

'Awas kau _Dobe_,' makinya dalam hati. Di pikirannya sudah tersusun rencana-rencana membunuh sahabat berisik satu ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto sadar, dan hal tersebut sudah direncanakan olehnya. 'Membuat _Teme_ sebal memang menyenangkan,' Naruto menyeringai diam-diam melihat Sasuke mendelik kearahnya.

-TBC-

Halooooooooooo~

Apa kabar? Hehehee... Aku melanjutkan fic ini... XD

Bagaimana?

Gak mau banya cang-cing-cong, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat kalian dan konkrit di _fic _ini. :D

Spesial Terima kasih:

**3S**: Sudah update nih..XD jangan panggil senpai ah, malu…XD kamu suka? Senangnya~ :D

**Mbmalesbangeet**: Wah, gimana ya? Kasih tau gak ya? *plaak* Tunggu saja kelanjutannya ya..XD

**Sakulove****: **oke.. udah update nih..XD

**uchiharuno phorepeerr****: **Suka gak ya? Liat aja lanjutannya ya! :D

**Lucy Uchino****: **aduh, aku tersanjung..XD makasih ya.. :D

**Sindi 'Kucing****Pink****: ** hahahahaa.. ya gitu deh…XD #plakk

**Obsinyx Virderald****: ** hehehehee.. tapi Saku gpp kok..XD

**WindyPikachu Girlfriend****: ** udah nih..XD

**nattually****: **Yo! Udah..XD

sampai jumpa chapter depan..XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Promise**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning:** Out Of Character, Typo (yang bertebaran), GaJe, Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

Chapter 3 : _Jealous_

Entah kenapa seharian ini Sakura merasa banyak kejadian yang terjadi. Mulai dari Sasuke sampai Neji membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi di kelas. Apalagi Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi, memerintah Sakura yang aneh-aneh dan melelahkan.

"Bersihkan kamarku sepulang sekolah nanti," Sasuke berkata datar dengan seragam klub miliknya. Ia memberikan kunci kamarnya, "Kau langsung saja bersih-bersih. Aku harus latihan sampai sore."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, "Hei, kenapa aku jadi layaknya _maid_ mu saja? Aku juga harus belajar tahu!" tapi ia tetap saja menerima kunci dan menyimpannya dibalik saku rok seragamnya.

"Diam dan lakukan saja Sakura. Kau harus menepati janjimu," Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan alasan-alasan Sakura. Seperti biasa, ia memakai alasan yang sama sebagai kunci utama membekap omongan Sakura.

"Iya, iya!" Sakura mencibir kesal karena lagi-lagi ia harus menuruti perintah Sasuke atas dasar 'janji' yang dibuatnya dahulu.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat ekspresi Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat dan mengelus dahi Sakura yang benjol, "Dahimu jadi makin lebar dari yang sebelumnya." Ia melakukan hal itu snagat lembut, takut Sakura makin terluka olehnya.

Sakura mendelik dan mencubit lengan Sasuke, "Kau bukannya menghibur malah mengejekku! Lihat tuh, rambut ayammu yang makin mirip semak-semak!"

Sasuke balas mendelik, "Bilang saja kau suka." Ia menyimpan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"GE-ER," wajah Sakura agaknya sedikit memerah, membuatnya membuang muka kesamping. Pipinya memerah bagai buah persik, dan itu membuatnya sangat manis.

"Pokoknya, kamarku harus bersih saat aku pulang. Dan kau harus menungguku," ia mengacak rambut Sakura dan beranjak pergi sebelum membuatnya tidak Uchiha (?). padahal, kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi, wajah Sasuke sudah hampir mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

Setelah ditinggal seperti itu, Sakura menghela napas kesal dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hentakan kuat.

.

.

.

'Gila, ini kamar apa kandang ayam? Kotor sekali di bagian pojok ruangan! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membiarkan kamarnya kotor seperti ini!' keluh Sakura sambil membersihkan sudut kamar Sasuke.

Di sudut sana, ada berbagai macam pakaian kotor, kertas berserakan, alat tulis, dan bebagai macam barang lain. Belum lagi kasur Sasuke yang tampak berantakan, stik _playstation_ yang tidak digulung, beberapa DVD yang berserakan, dan berbagai macam kekacauan di kamar Sasuke.

Sejujurnya, kamar Sasuke cukup rapi dalam ukuran lelaki kemarin malam. Tapi nampaknya Sasuke sengaja memberantakan kamarnya, agar Sakura dapat pekerjaan lebih lama. Terlihat dari sampah yang ada. Tidak ada sampah makanan maupun barang yang dikategorikan sampah kotor.

Dan untuk Sakura yang cerdas, ia menyadari keganjilan kamar Sasuke. Walau ia tidak tahu maksud tujuan dari semua itu.

15 menit beres-beres sudah membuat kamar Sasuke rapi dan mengkilat. Ia menyeka keringat puas dan terduduk di samping kasur. "Akhirnya selesai dengan sempurna."

Belum 5 menit ia duduk, ia langsung berdiri karena teringat pakaian yang dipinjamnya semalam. Ia langsung keluar dengan mengunci kamar Sasuke dan beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Sakura Haruno ya," sebuah suara perempuan menyindir gadis bermata emerald itu. Jelas itu membuat telinga Haruno bergerak-gerak kecil saat ada yang memanggil namanya.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap perempuan tersebut. Ia tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa temannya yang turut memandang Sakura remeh. Sakura menautkan alis bingung sekaligus heran, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Murahan sekali, mendekati Sasuke dengan cara menjadi pembantunya," ia mendekati dan menunjuk Sakura dengan kuku-kuku lentiknya. Berusaha meraih dahi gadis itu dan menyentil tepat di luka Sakura.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak marah, "Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan menuduh sembarangan. Kau sendiri, apa tidak murahan dengan mencegatku hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Seharusnya kau yang malu," ia balik memandang remeh gadis-gadis di hadapannya dengan tak gentar.

Perempuan itu malah marah dan mendekat pada Sakura dengan cepat, "Pokoknya kau jangan dekati Sasuke lagi! Dia tidak akan menyukaimu!"

"Apa masalahmu? Aku tidak pernah mengganggu kalian!" Sakura mulai marah dan entah kenapa matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih atas ucapan gadis di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja kau mengganggu kami! Kau selalu mendekatinya dan mencuri perhatian Sasuke!" kata salah satu perempuan dan mendorong Sakura ke belakang, membuat gadis bermata hijau hutan itu agak terhuyung ke belakang.

Akhirnya setelah melakukan itu, salah satunya yang terlihat seperti ketua mereka mengisyaratkan dengan mata pada teman-temannya agar segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura di sana. Sekali lagi, ia mencibir tidak suka pada Haruno sulung itu.

Sakura terdiam membiarkan para perempuan itu pergi dengan kata-kata yang cukup menyakitkan. Ia tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa sedikit aneh. Sesuatu di dadanya seolah melesak keluar membuat air mata mengalir di pipi, walau ia tidak mengedipkan mata. Ia perlahan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Mengapa baru kali ini aku merasa sedih?" ucapnya pelan. Ia sering mendapat cibiran para fans Sasuke, tapi baru kali ini ia jadi sangat sedih. Sesuatu banget ,kan?

"Apa aku memang sebatas orang suruhannya?" Sakura mengusap air matanya dan memasuki kamarnya. Mengambil baju Sasuke dan memeluk baju itu dalam tangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke asrama dengan wajah datar, tapi hatinya terasa begitu ringan. Seharian ini ia memilik kesempatan berduaan dengan Sakura dan beberapa kejadian 'spesial' yang terjadi, membuat mereka makin dekat.

Ia tidak peduli, dengan cara apapun, ia harus tetap bersama gadis _pink_ itu.

Sasuke menenteng dua buah jus kaleng dan beberapa es krim yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura. Ia merasa, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu akan bersorak senang atas traktirannya hari ini.

Namun, impian itu harus ditunda saat mengetahui kalau kamarnya terkunci. 'Apa Sakura tidak membersihkannya?' batin Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu akhirnya mencoba menunggu Sakura di depan kamarnya. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Sakura akan kembali.

Dan benar, Sakura kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Jantung Sasuke agak berdebar melihat gadis itu datang. "Lama," ia menyembunyikan raut wajah aslinya dengan kata-kata datar.

Sakura menunduk sambil menyerahkan kunci, "Maaf." Menunduk sedalam mungkin, karena takut Sasuke tahu ia habis menangis.

"Hn," Sasuke membuka kamarnya dan menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk, "Kau kenapa?" Ia heran juga melihat Sakura yang selalu mendongak semangat, tapi kali ini menunduk dalam-dalam.

"T- tidak apa-apa." Suara Sakura agak bergetar saat mengucapkannya, "Ini pakaianmu. Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_." Ia berkati kecil sekali, nyaris tidak terdengar karena saking lirihnya.

Sasuke yang makin penasaran mengangkat dagu Sakura memastikan tidak ada apa-apa, tapi Sakura membuang wajah kesamping untuk menghindarinya. Akhirnya, Sasuke menyeret gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya dan menjepitnya di tembok.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura sedikit memaksa. Emosinya tidak terkendali melihat berkas-berkas air mata di sekitar kelopak mata Haruno Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya lagi menggeleng pelan. Pertanda ia tidak mau menceritakan hal ini pada Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke diam.

Ia tahu dan yakin, Sakura pasti diejek para _fans_-nya. Dulu pernah terjadi, namun Sakura tidak menangis seperti ini. ia hanya ngambek dan sedikit diam. Hali itu jelas membuat Sasuke emosi dan membalas perbuatan para gadis yang melukai Sakura.

Kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan diri, semua diluar kontrol motorik-nya. Tanpa sadar sang Uchiha sudah menarik Haruno ke dalam pelukannya. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat perempuan yang di sayanginya menangis. Ia menempelkan kepala Sakura ke dadanya dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu singkat.

Gadis itu awalnya agak terkejut, tapi air matanya semakin deras di pelukan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, sungguh tidak tahu.

Tapi ia merasa lega di pelukan lelaki itu.

"Hiks..." isak Sakura seraya mencengkram kaos olahraga yang dipakai Sasuke hingga kusut. Aneh, ia merasa tenang.

Uchiha Sasuke sendiri sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura dan berkata, "Karenaku?" Ia berbisik di telinga gadis itu pelan.

Sakura menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, "Bu-bukan kok." Ia menghela napas dan mengusap air mata dengan lengan kanannya sambil nyengir, " Aku tadi merasa _homesick_. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi papa dan Mamoru."

Bohong. Satu kata yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat melihat raut wajah Sakura. Mungkin gadis itu merasa ia bisa ditipu sebegitu mudahnya, tapi ia bukan begitu. Ia tahu gadis itu sedang berbohong.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kantong yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa.

"Untukku?," tanya Sakura, dan dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan. "Kita makan sama-sama ya!" ia duduk di lantai karpet dan membuka bungkus, 'Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu.'

"Hn," Sasuke ikut duduk dan menatap Sakura penuh arti. Ia masih kepikiran masalah tadi.

Sang gadis yang sedang memakan es krim itu bingung, "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Kau cepat sekali berubah. Tadi nangis, sekarang sudah girang," Sasuke menyindir Sakura dengan datarnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, "Buat apa nangis lama-lama di depanmu? Mending makan es krim," kata Sakura sambil melahap es krim nya dengan sanati. Terlihat kalau ia tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi.

"_Thanks_," kata Sasuke pelan, tapi tetap terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah membantuku selama ini," Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah merah ti[is yang sangat tidak Uchiha sehabis megucapkan kata terima kasih. Baru kali ini ia mengucapkan kata itu, setelah sekian lama bersama Sakura.

"Hehehehe... Sama-sama! Aku 'kan teman yang menepati janji! Jadi aku harus tetap menjalankan tugasku, sampai Karin kembali!" ia menjawab sambil terkekeh malu. Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi terasa hal yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi.

'Jadi hanya karena janji ya?' Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa dalam hati. "Sementara kau bisa libur dari mengurusiku," katanya datar. Ia memutuskan sedikit melonggarkan gadis itu agar ia tidak terluka lebih jauh lagi karenanya

"Eh? Tumben sekali. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Mau tidak?" kata Sasuke pura-pura akan mengurungkan niatnya. Sedikitnya, ia agak tak rela melepaskan gadis ini. Tapi, ketimbang ia terluka?

"Wuaaah! Terimakasih Sasuke-kun! Sifat manismu masih ada ternyataaa!" Sakura bersorak senang dan memeluk lengan Sasuke. Ia melakukannya dengan reflek karena saking senangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapi Sakura singkat dan wajah sedikit merona. 'Sifat yang aneh,' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Ia sendiri curiga kalau ia sakit, hingga sifat dasar yang diturunkan dari gen ayahnya, tidak berfungsi dalam dirinya jika sedang bersama gadis satu ini.

Sakura tersenyum kegirangan dan memakan es krim nya lagi. Sasuke yang awalnya akan membuka jus, menghentikan kegiatannya karena _handphone_ di sakunya bergetar.

**Karin**

_Caling..._

Sasuke segera mengangkat telepon itu dan berbicara, "Hn?" Ia bergumam datar, karena sifat aslinya yang masih tersisa.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kok begitu sikapmu? Aku kangen sama Sasuke-_kun_... Sudah lama aku tidak menghubungimu," suara Karin sedikit merajuk dan terdengar agak manja sedikit terdengar dari telinga Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku kembali ke kamarku ya," kata Sakura pelan dan entah kenapa terdengar sedikit kecewa. Rasa aneh yang pertama tadi, muncul lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku punya kabar baik lhoo..." suara Karin terdengar lagi di saat bersamaan Sakura berkata tadi. Jelas ia tidak sabar memberitakan kabar baik yang ia punya.

"Tunggu!" sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengar Karin dan fokus pada Sakura. Ia menarik gadis itu, "Kau belum membersihkan kamar mandi." Alasan lagi yang dibuat-buat Uchiha agar Sakura tidak pergi.

"Sakura?" Karin sedikit berteriak dan membuat Sasuke kembali fokus pada teleponnya. "Ada Sakura? Apa dia masih mengurusimu? Dimana dia? Aku ingin bicara!" runtun Karin tidak sabar. Sifat alaminya sejak kecil.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab Karin dan menyodorkan _handphone_ itu kepada Sakura. Sakura menautkan alis bingung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Karin," jawab Sasuke datar, karena tahu isyarat mata Sakura saat bertanya.

Sakura yang mendengar nama itu langsung mengambil _handphone_ Sasuke dan berbicara dengan antusias tinggi, "Halo? Karin-_chan_? Benar ini Karin-_chan_?"

Di seberang sana Karin memutar matanya dan menjawab ogah-ogahan, "Iya Sakura."

"Karin-_chan_! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabarmu! Bagaimana tinggal di sana?"

"Masa? Padahal aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sering telepon-teleponan kok," kata Karin dengan nada bangga.

"Ah begitu..." Sakura merasakan perutnya sakit ketika Karin mengatakan hal itu. 'Sasuke dan Karin ternyata masih sering berkomunikasi,' batinnya.

"Kau sendiri? Apakah kau masih mengurus Sasuke-_kun_ seperti yang kuminta dulu?"

"Ah, iya. Masih," Sakura kembali fokus pada teleponnya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sudah beranjak ke tempat tidur.

"Baguslah. Sakura, kau jangan lupa ya harus membantu Sasuke seperti aku dulu. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke kerepotan dan susah tanpa aku disana."

"Tapi Karin, Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan sudah SMA. Apa tidak terlalu aneh?" Sakura berusaha untuk mengubah jalan pikiran Karin.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedikit membelakanginya dengan badan tengkurap, 'Tolak Karin! Sakura masih harus bersamaku!' batinnya sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" wajah Sakura terlihat bersemangat.

Sasuke kaget dan menutup mata berdoa, 'Kumohon Tuhan, semoga Karin tidak menyetujuinya.'

"Terima kasih Karin!" Sakura menjawab sambil mengangguk-angguk senang. "Iya! Aku akan menunggunya! Oke!"

Sasuke memucat dan makin memantapkan doanya, tanpa tahu Sakura sudah di hadapannya. Sakura kembali menautkan alis melihat ulah Sasuke. Tengkurap, wajah ke samping dengan mata yang terpejam kuat dan alis yang bertaut.

'Imut,' pikir Sakura tanpa menyadari wajahnya sudah merah.

Ia kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke dan menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat sambil menopang kepala dengan kedua tangan. Tangan kanannya tetap memegang _handphone_ Sasuke saat itu.

'Kenapa ia selalu tampak tampan di saat apapun?' tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang makin merah.

Setelah beberapa menit seperti itu, (Sasuke berdoa dalam hati dan Sakura yang menatapnya lekat) Sasuke membuka kedua mata _onyx_-nya perlahan. Keduannya langsung terkejut namun tetap pada posisi mereka sebelumnya, terikat oleh keindahan bola mata di hadapannya.

Sejenak mereka bertatapan seperti itu, kemudian tangan Sasuke menjulur dan menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut. Sakura menutup matanya dan merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang hangat, tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekati wajah Sakura yang masih menutup mata. Ia pun turut menutup matanya dengan jantung berdebar. Saat itu, Sakura merasakan napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

Brak..

Mungkin tinggal hanya 1 senti saja jarak keduanya akan hilang jika tidak ada suara jendela kamar Sasuke yang terdorong oleh angin. Keduanya langsung memundurkan wajah mereka dengan wajah merah dan salah tingkah.

Sasuke yang saking terkejutnya sudah tidak tengkurap lagi, sedangkan Sakura berpura-pura merapikan pakaiannya. Keduanya saling memandang dengan wajah merah, dengan ciri khas masing-masing.

"Ta-tadi maaf teleponnya langsung kututup," kata Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia merasa canggung dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali berbaring, namun dengan posisi memunggungi Sakura. Jika Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke, pastilah ia tahu kalau sang Uchiha sedang merona sangaaaaat tipis.

"Kau sering menelepon Karin ya? Aku baru tahu," kata Sakura dengan nada aneh, namun tetap memunggungi Sasuke. Tidak, ia tidak berani berbalik sekarang ini.

"Bukan aku yang meneleponnya. Dia yang meneleponku," terang Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada gulingnya. "Dia bilang apa padamu?"

"Ah itu, belum bisa kukatakan sekarang Sasuke-_kun_."

"Bukan penyataan-" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya untuk mencari kata yang cocok, "Kalau kau akan berhenti?" Ia menatap samping kamarnya, tetap tidak memandang Sakura.

Sakura nampaknya agak terkejut dan ia berdiri tegak, "Apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan sejak awal kau hanya menganggapku seperti _maid_ pribadimu?" hatinya kembali terasa sakit dan matanya mulai berkaca lagi.

"Bu—" kata-kata Sasuke terputus saat Sakura memotong dengan cepat, tanpa menunggu ia berbicara dengan lengkap.

"Sudahlah, sekarang sesuai janjimu aku sementara tidak akan mengurusimu. Jadi tolong anggap saja besok aku sebagai 'teman sekelas' saja dan bukan sebagai 'pelayan pribadi' mu Uchiha-_san_," kata Sakura panjang.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Sasuke berkata dengan cepat dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah memasang wajah khas Uchiha-nya dan beralih menatap Sakura.

"Ya, anggap saja begitu. Aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan begitu sejak bersamamu dan kepergian Karin. Jadi bukan masalah kau menganggapku apa. Tapi aku juga butuh jadi diriku yang bebas, biarkan aku mengambil liburku. Permisi." Sakura berjalan cepat menuju keluar dan menutup pintu.

Sasuke hendak mengejar Sakura, tapi mendadak kakinya terlilit selimut_ bedcover _dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Sial," kata Sasuke ketika merasakan pergelangan kakinya sakit. Kenapa di saat Sakura tidak bersamamu, kau sedang terluka Sasuke?

.

.

.

Sakura mengelap kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya sambil terus berjalan. Ia melewati kamarnya begitu saja dan menuju kantor kepala asrama dengan cepat. Ketika di depan pintu jati itu, ia mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk," jawab suara di dalam. "Ah, Haruno-_san_. Ada perlu apa?" tanya sang kepala asrama ramah. Ia langsung menaruh teh yang dipegangnya tadi dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

"Saya kemari untuk minta ijin keluar dari asrama Tsunade-_sama_," jawab Sakura tegas. Matanya memancarkan tekad yang kuat akan setiap keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Apa alasan anda Haruno-_san_?" tanya Tsunade bijak. Ia mulai membuka data buku siswa asrama dan membuka profil Sakura Haruno.

"Saya ingin tinggal di rumah orang tua saya saja Tsunade-_sama_," Sakura segera menjawab dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Apa saya diijinkan?"

"Sebenarnya saya tidak melarang juga, tapi apa Haruno-_san_ lebih baik tinggal di asrama agar lebih konsentrasi belajar?"

'Konsentrasi apa? Kalau tinggal di asrama malah membuatku kurang tidur!' batin Sakura jengkel. "Tidak Tsunade-_sama_, saya merasa jauh lebih baik kalau tinggal bersama orang tua saja." Ia menjawab seolah itu keputusan yang paling tepat untuknya.

Tsunade menghela napas dan menuliskan surat, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau anda ingin kembali, pintu asrama selalu terbuka. Bawalah surat pengantar ini," ia menyodorkan surat tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu," Sakura segera keluar dengan wajah lelah. Ia segara memasuki kamarnya dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Namun ia meninggalkan beberapa barang yang cukup berat untuk dibawa dan membawa barang seadanya.

'Sampai saatnya tiba, aku harus bersabar,' batinnya mantap sambil menyusun pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

Sakura, kau tidak sedang kabur dari Sasuke, kan?

-TBC-

Special thanks: Lrynch Fruhling, **Sindi 'Kucing Pink**, Voila Sophie, **uchiharuno chika**, Aika Yuki-chan, **Wazuka Arihyosi**, Lucy Uchino, **Trancy Anafeloz**, sora, **Nattually mls login**, Syarah, **Maya**, mbmalesbangeet, **BlueHaruchi Uchiha**, uchiharuno phorepeerr, **Obsinyx Virderald**, hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels, **Akaichi RukaNaoyuki Uchiha K**, Rosdin Always Sasusaku

Terima kasih semuanya... :D

Aku berharap kalian suka chap ini... dan terima kasih yang sudah beritahu dimana letak kesalahan juga yang memberi kritik dan saran...XD

PS: Tenang saja... Disini Karin tidak akan terlalu mengganggu kok..XD Jadi kalian baca saja, tidak usah takut..XD

_Review?_

Karikazuka


	4. Chapter 4

**Promise**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning:** Out Of Character, Typo (yang bertebaran), GaJe, Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

Chapter 4 : For You

Sakura malam itu juga meninggalkan asrama dengan dua buah koper besar dan sebuah ransel. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menemui Sasuke untuk sekedar berpamitan. Namun ia bertemu dengan Hinata di ruang depan dan menyampaikan kalau ia akan pulang.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_? M-mau kemana?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah orangtuaku Hinata-_chan_," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Bisa bantu aku memesan taksi?"

Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil telepon dari saku baju terusannya, sesaat ia bicara dan menunjukkan alamat ia tersenyum manis, "A-apa Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan di a-asrama lagi?"

"Aku belum tahu sih. Hari ini aku ingin pulang saja," kata Sakura seraya menggeret kopernya, dibantu oleh Hinata.

"Se-selamat jalan Sakura-_chan_. Ha-hati-hati ya..." Hinata melambaikan tangan saat Sakura sudah menaiki taksinya. Sakura tersenyum dan balik melambai, kemudian taksi itu melaju.

"A-apa ada masalah ya?" kata Hinata pelan. Ia hendak berbalik masuk saat...

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"E-eh?"

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah yang kusut. Ia memandang jam di dinding dengan malas, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Di sela-sela kegiatannya membersihkan diri, ia teringat akan kejadian tadi malam.

"_Apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan sejak awal kau hanya menganggapku seperti maid pribadimu?"_

"_Sudahlah, sekarang sesuai janjimu aku sementara tidak akan mengurusimu. Jadi tolong anggap saja besok aku sebagai 'teman sekelas' saja dan bukan sebagai 'pelayan pribadi' mu Uchiha-san,"_

"_Ya, anggap saja begitu. Aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan begitu sejak bersamamu dan kepergian Karin. Jadi bukan masalah kau menganggapku apa. Tapi aku juga butuh jadi diriku yang bebas, biarkan aku mengambil liburku."_

Sasuke menggeram diantara kegiatan mandinya. Harus berbaikan dengan Sakura sekarang, secepatnya, tekad lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau belum menjelaskan apa alasanmu pulang," kata ayahnya tegas sekaligus bijak pada anak gadisnya. "Sebenarnya kenapa, sayang?" tanya ayahnya lembut seraya menghirup kopinya pelan.

"Maaf papa. Aku hanya tidak betah saja tinggal di asrama," jawab Sakura seraya mengoleskan roti dengan selai. Ia tidak ingin papa-nya khawatir lebih jauh lagi.

"_Nee-chan_ ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" tanya adik laki-laki Sakura, Mamoru. Bocah itu turut mengambil sarapannya dan segera melahapnya.

Sakura menggeleng dan mengacak rambut adiknya gemas, "Sudah _Nee-chan_ bilang, kau harus panggil Sasuke dengan sopan Mamoru!" Ia selalu mengajarkan pada asiknya untuk berlaku sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.

Mamoru menggembungkan pipinya, "Gak keren ah!" Bocah itu tidak setuju harus memanggil pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dengan sebutan '_Nii-san_' ataupun yang lainnya.

Sakura hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak berdiri, "Aku berangkat dulu, papa!"

Ayah Sakura mengangguk, "Bawa adikmu sekalian ya. Hati-hati."

"Ya, papa," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada adik tercintanya, "Ayo, keburu terlambat!"

Mamoru dengan mulut penuh dan tangan masih memegang rotinya, "Akhu berangkat Phapha!"

Sang ayah dari keluarga Haruno tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anak bungsunya, "Ya, belajar yang rajin ya."

Sakura segera merampas tas ranselnya dan memasangkan sepatu adiknya yang masih TK, kemudian berangkat untuk mengantar adiknya itu. Sang adik sendiri masih sibuk memakan sarapannya yang belum sempat habis. Sesekali gadis itu menengok jam di pergelangan tangannya sambil membenarkan seragam adiknya.

"Ayo cepat, Mamoru. _Nee-chan _bisa terlambat!" kata Sakura menarik tangan kecil adiknya. Lembut, tapi memaksa.

"Sebentar _Nee-chan_," kata adiknya setelah menghabiskan sarapan yang berada di dalam mulutnya. "Bukannya, _Nee-chan_ masuk masih setengah jam lagi?"

"_Nee-chan_ harus mengurus Sa—" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya dan menutup mulutnya. 'Ck, aku 'kan sudah tidak sama ayam itu!'

"?" Mamoru memandang wajah kakaknya dengan polos dan penuh tanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa, hehehehehe..." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan bergegas menarik adiknya, "Sudah, ayo cepat!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, si bungsu Uchiha sedang berjalan menuju kamar si Sulung Haruno. Ia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu telah pulang dan tidak ada disana. Ia memencet tombol _intercom_ milik kamar Sakura dan menanti.

'Mana dia?' batin Sasuke saat tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Hanya keheningan yang ada.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berbalik menghadap gadis yang terbata memanggil namanya.

"A-apakah Sasuke-_kun_ me-mencari Sakura-_chan_?" tanya gadis Hyuuga itu hati-hati. Ia takut akan terjadi 'bom' yang sangat besar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ sudah pe-pergi sejak tadi malam..."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"D-dia pulang kerumah orang tuanya..." jawab gadis manis itu hati-hati dan pelan. "A-apa ada sesuatu dengan Sakura-_chan_? A-aku mengkhawatirkannya..." katanya lirih.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke datar dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan wajah merona merah dan kaki yang bergetar.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_? Ke-kenapa ada disini?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang masih merah. Setau gadis itu, Naruto tidak tinggal di asrama, seperti pertemuan mereka tadi malam.

"Hehehehe... Aku datang menjemputmu!" jawab Naruto seraya menggaruk pipinya dan nyengir lebar.

_**Blushh**_

Wajah Hinata berubah merah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. "T-Terima k-kasih, Naruto-_kun_..." jika disana ada rumah sakit terdekat, rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan saja.

"Hehehehe... Bagaimana? Bisa?" tanya lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu lagi. Ia mencoba menyakinkan diri.

"Y-ya, sepertinya begitu..." Hinata tersenyum malu dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Hinata-_chan_ memang yang paling hebat!" Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dan mengangkatnya keatas seperti orang yang memenangkan pertandingan tinju.

Hinata tidak kuat lagi menahan rona dan malunya... dan akhirnya dia pingsan. Untungnya ia ditangkap dengan sigap –walaupun bingung- oleh Naruto.

"Lho, lho? Hinata-_chan_?" ucap Naruto sesekali menepuk pipi gadis itu dengan panik. Ia menoleh kiri dan kanan bergantian dengan wajah kebingungan.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru mengetahui Sakura sudah pulang kerumahnya langsung tanjap gas menuju rumah Sakura. Bukan dengan mobil mewah ataupun sepeda motor, tapi dengan sepeda ontel! Itupun ia pinjam dari penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan menggiring sepedanya.

Sekolah tidak mengijinkan siswanya yang tinggal di asrama untuk membawa kendaraan bermotor. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak membawa motor kesayangannya di sekolah. Lelaki itu terus menggenjot sepedanya sekuat tenaga, sekedar untuk mengetahui dan menanyakan alasan pada gadis tersebut.

Belum sampai garis akhir –emangnya pertandingan- Sasuke menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ sepunggung, bermata giok, dan sedang menggandeng anak kecil.

'Pasti adiknya,' batin Sasuke kemudian secepat kilat menyusul langkah Sakura dan Mamoru. Tapi ketika nyaris sampai, entah kenapa ia diam dan tidak memanggil nama gadis itu. Hanya mengamati dan melihat punggung gadis yang menemaninya selama beberapa tahun ini dari jarak beberapa puluh meter.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Sakura memberi nasehat pada adiknya, kemudian mencium pipi adiknya kiri-kanan –dalam hati, Sasuke sedikit iri akan hal itu- kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada adik satu-satunya.

Saat bocah itu balas melambai, ia melihat sosok Sasuke dari jauh. Ia tersenyum pongah –yang tidak Sasuke mengerti maksudnya- kemudian masuk ke sekolahnya. Setelah itu Sakura berbalik, melanjutkan jalannya untuk mencari bus.

Saat yang tepat. Hampir saja Sasuke akan memanggil Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah motor berwarna cokelat menghadang langkah Sakura. pengemudinya mengangkat helm, dan menyapa Sakura singkat.

Ia tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu. Yang ia tahu hanya seragam yang sama seperti seragam sekolahnya. Lelaki itu berbicara sejenak pada Sakura. sedangkan gadis itu menjawabnya dan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

_**Deg **_

Rasanya, hati Sasuke sedikit mencelos saat senyum Sakura ditujukan pada oarng lain selain dirinya. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar memanggil nama gadis itu. Ia mengamati. Beberapa lama, Sakura sudah menaiki boncengan belakang dan melaju.

"Tch," decak Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_, Neji-_kun_," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada lelaki yang telah memboncengnya.

"Aa. Sama-sama. Anggap saja permintaan maaf yang kemarin," ucap Neji sambil menunjuk dahi Sakura yang benjol.

Sakura meringis. Ia ingat ayah dan adiknya bertanya kenapa dahinya benjol sebesar itu. "Kau 'kan sudah memberi ini kemarin, sebagai permintaan maaf!" Sakura mengangkat gantungann kunci di tasnya.

"Menolong tidak ada salahnya, kan?" balas Neji tak mau kalah. "Aku masuk duluan."

Sakura mengendikkan bahu saat Neji berlalu, kemudian akan meneruskan jalannya. Hatinya mulai diliputi rasa cemas akan Sasuke.

'Apa dia sudah makan ya?' batinnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng cepat, "Cih, siapa peduli!"

"Apanya?" tanya suara di belakang Sakura dengan latar ngos-ngosan.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya. Tapi ia segera mengatasinya dengan merajuk, "Mau apa kau disini?"

"Aku diberitahu si Hyuuga kalau kau pulang ke rumah," kata Sasuke seraya memarkirkan sepeda ontel.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengambil makananku," sergah Sasuke. "Mana?"

"Heh?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis dan memiringkan bibir bawahnya ke kanan. "Kau lupa kalau aku dua minggu ini tidak akan mengurusimu lagi?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi dengan alasan Sakura. jelas-jelas kemarin Sasuke bilang kalau Sakura boleh libur mengurusnya. Uchiha tidak mungkin membatalkan janjinya sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Sasuke, "Bagaimana?"

"Tch, terserahmu saja!" decak Sasuke kemudian melewati Sakura yang tersenyum bahkan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Tapi, aku tidak akan maafkan soal kau membonceng dengan lelaki rambut iklan tadi pagi," ganti Sasuke menggertak Sakura plus seringai tipisnya.

"Eh? Kau lihat?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam saja dengan wajah _stoic_ –padahal hatinya panas-, secepat kolat menempelkan perekat luka di dahi Sakura pelan dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan ringisan kecil dan tangannya yang menggapai dahinya sendiri.

_**Blushh **_

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, si sulung Haruno sedang merona menatapnya dari belakang seraya mengelus perekat luka pemberian Sasuke tadi.

'Sasuke-_kun_...' batinnya lirih. Dirinya yang selama ini selalu membantu Sasuke kapan saja, jadi tidak tega kalau lelaki itu akan kerepotan akan ulahnya sendiri. 'Akan kubantu...' ia bertekad. 'Tapi diam-diam...'

.

.

.

Istirahat, perus Sasuke keroncongan. Perutnya lapar sekali. Ingian beli makanan, tapi kantin sedang penuh sesak. Ia tidak suka keramaian, karena setiap ada keramaian, disitu ada perempuan.

Pernah sekali Sasuke memaksa membeli makanan di kantin –karena Sakura jatuh sakit dan tidak membuat makan siang, ia nyaris diterkam oleh kumpulan _fans girl-_nya. Awalnya hendak ingin beli roti, tapi kembali ia hanya pulang membawa blazernya yang compang-camping dan sedikit sobek. Serta kemejanya yang lengannya sobek pula. Membuat Sakura yang sakit harus menjahitkan pakaiannya dengan susah payah.

Sejak itu, Sasuke Uchiha benci kantin dan tempat ramai lainnya. Ia juga sebal dengan perempuan. Kecuali Ibunya, dan Sakura tentunya.

Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal, dan mengobrak-abrik tas juga lacinya. Barangkali ada makanan di sana. Ah, benar saja. ia menemukan sebuah tempat makan berwarna merah muda tergeletak di laci mejanya.

'Punya Sakura,' batinnya. Ia yakin itu milik Sakura, melihat tempat makan itu selalu digunakan Sakura tiap hari. Ia membuka tutupnya, dan tampaklah beberapa onigiri tersaji disana.

Dengan secepat mungkin Sasuke mencomot satu dan memakannya. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, ternyata Sakura masih perhatian padanya.

"Hei, itu bekal makananku!" kata Sakura sebal. "Huweee! Kenapa tinggal dua buah?" pandangan Sakura berubah tajam. "Kau, kenapa makan bekalku?"

"Aku lapar," jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Tapi itu makanan milikku! Sekarang aku harus antri ke kantin!" kata Sakura memasang wajah sebal. Padahal Sakura sendiri yang sebenarnya meletakkan bekal itu di laci Sasuke, untuk lelaki itu makan. Ia tahu, Sasuke kelaparan dan lelaki itu pasti tidak mau ke kantin. Ia hanya berpura-pura marah.

"Berisik," ucap pemuda rambut _raven_ cuek. "Bagi dua saja." ia mengambil satu onigiri dan menyumpalkannya pada mulut Sakura.

Serangan buru-buru itu berakibat Sakura tersedak dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. napasnya sesak, padahal Sasuke tidak keras menyumpalkan makanan tadi. Ia hanya kaget dan sontak menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Uhkh, umpp..." Sakura terus berusaha menepuk dadanya, agar onigiri tadi keluar.

Uchiha bungsu sendiri kaget dan segera mencari botol minum Sakura. dengan sigap ia meminumkannya pada Sakura.

Akhirnya makanan itu tertelan dengan susah payah, dan Sakura dapat bernapas lega. "Puah! Hampir saja aku kehabisan napas! Haaah..."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke paham. Ia kembali melahap makanannya santai, seolah kejadian tadi tidak ada.

Dahi Sakura langsung berkedut melihat sikap santai Uchiha di depannya. Ia membatin sabar dalam hatinya, padahal tangan kanannya sudah mengepal kuat saking kesalnya. Tapi melihat mata Sasuke menatapnya lekat, ia urung.

Karena mata itu memandanganya seolah menunjukkan kelegaan.

Sakura sedikit tercengang dan terus menatapi mata Sasuke balik dengan rekat. Lagi-lagi perasaan hangat yang aneh menyelusuri sekujur tubuhnya. Pipinya langsung memerah dan terasa panas.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi dipandanginya dan memandanginya balik segera memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura. Kemudian ia meniup wajah Sakura pelan, membuat gadis itu tersadar dan mengerjapkan mata.

Tidak lama, wajah Sakura memerah dalam hitungan detik saat sadar kalau Sasuke meniup wajahnya. Jujur, napas Sasuke sangat hangat dan masih berbau _mint_, pasta gigi kesukaan lelaki itu. Dan tiupan itu sebenarnya mengenai bibirnya sendiri.

Apa itu _indirect_ _kiss_?

Wajah Sakura langsung makin memerah dan ia cepat berlari kabur. Lari secepat mungkin, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah tampan dan siratan tanya dalam dirinya.

'Kenapa?' batin Sasuke dalam hati, kemudian beranjak makan lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan mata _ruby_ miliknya menelusur bandara yang dijajaki saat ini. ia tersenyum tipis sambil memegang paspor juga tiket pesawat yang akan berangkat setengah jam lagi.

"Sakura, Sasuke-_kun_... Aku akan segera sampai..."

-TBC-

**Special thanks:**

Aika Yuki-chan, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Rosdin Always Sasusaku, Trancy Anafeloz, Mey Hanazaki, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, momijy-kun, Lucy Uchino, Reivany UchiHaruno, Lhylia Kiryu, Luthfiyyah Zahra

(maaf jika ada kesalahan nama maupun yang terlewat)

Hai semua.. ini salah satu fic terakhir sebelum saya hiatus… Bulan Juli pasti udah balik… Mau UAS dan akan ada liburan sebulan.. jadi gak bakal bisa ke warnet lagi… hehehehee…

Tapi kalau sempat, akan saya update waktu libura… Gak janji juga tapinya… #dilempar

Terima kasih banayk ya semuanya.. kalian semangatku mengetik.. :D

Review?

Karikazuka


	5. Chapter 5

**Promise**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning:** Out Of Character, Typo (yang bertebaran), GaJe, Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

Chapter 4: Family and Warm Kiss

"_Nee-chan_, aku sudah selesai makan!" ucap seorang bocah berumur enam tahun lebih pada kakaknya yang sedang mencuci piring. Ia bangkit dan membawa piring bekas makannya kepada kakaknya di dapur.

Sakura, sebagai kakak mendatangi adiknya yang sudah mencapai mulut dapur dan mengambil piring bekas makan adiknya, kemudian membuatkan segelas susu sebelum sang adik hendak tidur. "Mamoru, minum dulu ya. _Nee-chan_ mau cuci piring dulu," ucapnya sekembalinya ia ke dapur.

"Tidak tunggu papa?" tanya adik Sakura dengan polos. Ia memegang segelas susu hangat dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

Sakura menoleh dan menggeleng, "Tidak, papa bakal pulang malam. Jadi Mamoru setelah ini harus gosok gigi, cuci kaki, dan tidur. Oke?" Sakura membilas tangannya dan mengeringkannya ke serbet, kemudian menunggu adiknya menghabiskan minumannya.

Mamoru mengangguk sambil terus meminum susu buatan sang kakak. Setelah habis, ia segera mendahului sang kakak ke kamar mandi dan menggapai sikat giginya. Sakura mengikuti adiknya mengambil sikat gigi, kemudian membagi pasta gigi.

"_Nee-chan _..." panggil Mamoru dengan mulut penuh pasta gigi. Ia menatap Sakura yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Hmm?" tanya Sakura juga dengan mulut yang penuh pasta gigi, ia juga menoleh pada Mamoru.

"_Nee-chan _kenapa pulang ke rumah?"

Sakura berhenti menyikat. Ia menoleh pada adiknya dengan mata menyipit dan pandangan menyelidik. Ia tidak percaya, adiknya yang baru masuk TK sudah punya insting seperti anak SD. Ia menarik sikat gigi dari mulutnya dan berkata, "Kenapa kau tanya hal seperti itu?"

"Ya ... Aku tadi lihat Sasuke-_nii_ di jalan naik sepeda ontel, di melihat ke arah kita terus tadi," kata Mamoru, kemudian berkumur dengan gelasnya. Mata _Emerald_ yang serupa dengan Sakura itu sedikit menoleh pada kakaknya.

Sakura yang juga berkumur terbelalak kemudian berkata, "Kapan kau lihat Sasuke-_nii_, Mamoru?" Sakura terkejut saat adiknya berkata seperti itu.

Mamoru menaruh pasta giginya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Tadi waktu berangkat sekolah." Ia turun dari kursi yang dinaikinya (untuk mencapai wastafel) dan beranjak keluar kamar mandi. Tapi ia menoleh dan berkata, "Kalau sampai Sasuke-_nii_ buat macam-macam sama _nee-chan_, aku akan pukul dia sampai minta ampun." Lalu, bocah itu keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang diam di tempat.

Si kakak sendiri sedikit tercengang dengan ucapan adik semata wayangnya. Seketika, ia mendengus geli dan berkata lirih, "Dasar adik sok jagoan ..." Ia segera berbalik dan mengikuti keluar dengan senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara roda koper bergesekan dengan aspal di jalan. Seseorang yang berjaket dengan ransel yang bergantung di punggungnya berjalan dengan langkah santai. Orang itu berhenti tepat di taman kota. Ia melihat pada satu pohon terbesar yang berada di sana dan menatapnya penuh arti.

Kemudian, ia berjalan lagi.

Ia berjalan terus ke arah kanan taman itu, melalui pohon-pohon rindang di sekitar jalan yang ia lalui, kemudian berhenti tepat di satu rumah. Rumah itu terletak di ujung jalan, berjejer dengan rumah-rumah lain yang menghadap bangunan kota yang berkelap-kelip memancarkan cahaya lampu malam hari.

Di samping pembatas jalan itu, terletak beberapa pohon rindang dan sebuah bangku panjang. Orang itu tersenyum samar dan mengetuk pintu rumah yang sedari tadi di hadapannya.

**Tok tok**

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening. Ia mencoba mengetuk lagi.

**Tok tok**

Kali ini terdengar suara jawaban dari dalam sana. Ia menunggu beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda membuka pintu rumah dan berkata, "Papa sudah pu—" Gadis itu sedikit kaget, "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu santai. Tatapannya datar terhadap Sakura Haruno.

"K-kau kenapa bisa disini?" suara Sakura agak tercekat melihat Sasuke berada di depan rumahnya. Ia melirik koper dan ransel yang di bawa Sasuke, dan berkata, "Kau keluar dari asrama?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sakura masih bingung. Masa Sasuke keluar karena ia tidak ada di sana?

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura dan memutarbalikkan pertanyaan, "Menurutmu?" Ia meletakkan ransel yang ada di punggungnya ke depan pintu rumah Sakura bersama kopernya, kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku panjang di ujung jalan yang menghadap pemandangan kota dari atas sana.

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya setelah melongok ke dalam sebentar dan mengikuti Sasuke duduk di bangku tersebut. "Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke sambil terus menatap lurus jalan di depannya. Ia jelas memikirkan sesuatu, tapi sedang lelaki itu sembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Sakura menggerutu dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau keluar asrama?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan sedikit menarik-narik lengan jaket Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dan berkata datar, "Perlukah kau tahu?" ia melepas pandangannya pada Sakura sambil menaruh kedua siku tangannya ke pahanya santai.

Sakura mendesah kesal dan menarik-narik jaket Sasuke sedikit memaksa, "Oh ayolah Sasuke _-kun_!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir saking kesalnya pada Uchiha satu ini.

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap Sakura agak lama. Sakura yang dipandangi jadi membatu di tempat dengan wajah merah. Perlahan, wajah Sasuke maju, membuat Sakura makin berdebar-debar.

Dengan suasana seperti ini, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, daun-daun menguning yang berguguran, malam dengan bulan sabit di tengah langit, Sasuke Uchiha mendekati wajah Sakura Haruno.

Apa lelaki itu ingin ...

Sakura menjerit dan menggeleng dalam hati kuat-kuat. Sementara _inner_-nya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, wajahnya yang sesungguhnya sedang memerah tidak karuan. Ia menatap mata hitam Sasuke, seolah tenggelam dengan mata lelaki itu.

Sasuke sendiri terus menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dalam. Secara tak sadar, ia sendiri memajukan wajahnya terus mendekati wajah Haruno sulung. Sedikit lagi, ia akan meraih apa yang akan diinginkannya. 20 senti, 15 senti, 10 senti, 8 senti ...

Sampai jarak yang tercipta tinggal 5 senti, Sasuke mulai memegang kendalinya lagi. Ia beralih mengambil daun kering yang berada di poni Sakura sebagai dalih atas perbuatan awalnya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Sakura dan menoleh, "Karena tidak ada kau di sana, aku tidak akan di sana." Lalu Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

**Deg deg deg**

Jantung Sakura rasanya mau melompat keluar dengan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Perlakuan yang tidak pernah lelaki itu lakukan sebelumnya. Ia memegang letak jantungnya dengan wajah merah.

Sasuke sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Sakura dan berdiri di depan tas ransel juga kopernya. Wajahnya sendiri terlihat merona tipis saat sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tersenyum samar, kemudian meraih tas dan kopernya dengan cepat.

Saat lelaki itu berbalik, Sakura sudah di belakangnya dengan wajah merona dan kedua tangan di depan dada. Muncul lagi keinginan untuk meraih apa yang ia inginkan tadi, tapi segera ia singkirkan keinginan itu dari pikirannya.

"Sasuke-_kun _mau pulang?" tanya Sakura pelan-pelan. Jantungnya masih tidak beraturan dan berdetak tidak karuan sekarang.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pada Sakura. jika ia semenit lebih lama lagi di sini, mungkin ia tidak akan dapat menahan diri lagi. Segera mungkin ia pergi dari sini sekarang.

Tapi Sasuke berhenti saat Sakura memegang lengan jaketnya dengan wajah memerah tipis. Ia menatap Sakura yang menggerakkan bibirnya ragu-ragu.

"Hati-hati."

Sasuke membatu di tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan berkata dengan pasti, "Ya."

Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum malu. Sasuke segera menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan.

.

.

.

Apakah ini benar?

Kalau ini benar kenyataan, Sakura rasanya tidak bisa bernapas di tempatnya. Satu sisi ia senang, namun ...

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku sudah kembali~!"

Sasuke mengangguk paham dan menepuk-nepuk ujung kepala gadis itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia merasa tidak perlu mengatakan hal apapun ketika bertemu gadis merah ini.

"Hai Sakura! Aku bawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu, nanti kita ke kamar asramaku, ya!"

Sakura tersenyum kaku dan berkata, "Aku sudah tidak tinggal di asrama."

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Ah, betapa aku merindukan tangan ini."

"Hentikan, **Karin**," perintah Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman mungil gadis itu. Ia merasa risih jika tangannya dipegang-pegang seperti ini.

Gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Begitu lamakah ia pergi hingga Sasuke berubah sedemikian rupa?

Sakura pun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak selalu mengganggu Karin dan Sasuke. Ia merasa, tugasnya sudah selesai. Sekarang, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup layaknya murid biasa.

Belajar, bermain dan bersenang-senang.

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_, kita ke kantin! Kau mau makan apa?"

... Tapi kenapa sebelah hatinya merasa sedih?

'Setelah ini, bukankah aku bisa bebas?'

.

.

.

"Ah ya, aku harus belanja!" Sakura menepuk dahinya kesal dan berlari menuju _minimarket_ terdekat. Hari sudah sore dan harusnya ia pulang satu jam yang lalu. Namun, entah mengapa banyak sekali yang minta bantuannya ketika pulang sekolah.

Dengan secepat kilat ia memilih beberapa sayuran, ikan dan daging segar. Ia menepuk dahinya lagi, karena baru sadar kalau sang adik pasti menunggunya di TK. Sudah terlewat setengah jam dan ia masih berada di _minimarket_.

Ia jadi membayangkan, bagaimana repotnya papanya dulu ketika ia masuk asrama. Gadis berambut merah muda ini sedikit bersyukur atas keputusannya pindah dari asrama dan pulang ke rumah saja. Ia tidak bisa bayangkan papanya serepot apa nanti

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda kapas itu menoleh cepat. "Lho, Karin. Kenapa ada di sini?" Heran rasanya. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa keluar dengan peraturan asrama seketat itu?

Karin memutar bola matanya main-main dan menjawab, "Tentu saja belanja untuk memasakkan Sasuke-_kun_!" Ia tersenyum semangat begitu membayangkan dirinya memasak nanti.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Rumah Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ada orang, jadi tidak ada makanan. Jadi aku akan masak~!" ucap gadis itu riang. Ia menimang-nimang beberapa macam tomat di tangannya dengan wajah berkerut. "Yang mana, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum paham dan menjawab, "Yang tomat buah saja. Rasanya akan enak jika dimakan untuk _salad _tapi jika dimasak, enakan yang tomat ceri, sih." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk tomat yang terpampang di sana.

Karin mengangguk-angguk. "Makasih!"

"Oke. Aku harus pulang dulu, semoga sukses!" semangat Sakura pada Karin yang sepertinya masih akan melanjutkan acara belanjanya.

Sudah lewat empat puluh menit dan ia masih berdiri di sini. Bisa ngambek seharian adiknya nanti karena lama jemputnya.

"Iya, _bye-bye_!" Karin melambaikan tangannya dan mendorong kereta belanjanya menuju rak makanan yang lain. Nampaknya akan jadi hari yang sibuk setelah ini.

Sakura segera berlari menuju kasir dan membayar. Bisa dibayangkannya wajah adiknya yang manyun di gerbang taman kanak-kanak, menantinya dengan wajah masam.

.

.

.

"Makan."

"Tidak mau."

Sakura mendelik. Sudah lima kali ia menghangatkan masakan yang dibuatnya, namun nampaknya adiknya yang lucu imut-imut ini tidak mau memakan masakannya.

Papanya belum pulang. Sepertinya ia lembur terus sejak Sakura kembali pulang ke rumah. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apapun—papanya selalu berusaha bekerja keras untuknya dan adiknya.

Mamoru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Ia masih sebal atas ulah kakaknya tadi. Bayangkan, sudah satu jam ia menunggu—hingga semua teman-temannya pulang dan bu guru juga hampir pulang.

"Makan," ucap Sakura mencoba sabar. Sup jamur dengan irisan tomat dan seledri itu nampaknya akan dingin lagi sekarang.

"Gak mau." Mamoru tetap berisikukuh pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak mau makan, sampai papanya pulang.

Biar saja, ia akan lapor pada papanya supaya nanti kakaknya ini dipotong uang sakunya.

Sakura menghela napas kesal. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa pada adiknya. Mau dinasehati, dia yang salah karena terlambat. Mau dipukul kok, ya gak tega.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sebentar!" Sakura berteriak begitu mendengar suara pintu rumah diketuk. Ia mendelik sekilas pada adiknya—yang dibalas adiknya dengan leletan lidah—kemudian berlari menuju pintu.

"Lho?"

"Hn?"

Sakura menunjuk sosok di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Kamu-kok-di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara patah-patah.

Lelaki berambut _raven _dan bermata kelam itu diam saja. ia menyela masuk dan melepas topinya dengan santai.

"Siapa suruh masuk?" sindir Sakura sinis. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa lelaki ini ada di sini.

Lelaki itu tak lantas menjawab pertanyaannya, karena sedang berjalan menuju dapur. Nampaknya hidungnya mencium suatu aroma. "Aku lapar."

"Bukannya kau dimasakkan oleh Karin, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Ia akhirnya malah mengambil mangkuk dan menghangatkan lagi sup buatannya.

"Sasuke kenapa ke sini?" tanya adik Sakura tak kalah sinis begitu melihat lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya dengan begitu nyamannya.

Sasuke memandang datar Mamoru dan menjawab, "Terserah aku." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya jahil pada adik semata wayang Sakura itu.

Sakura melerai keduanya dengan dua mangkuk sup hangat. "Sudah, ayo makan."

"Tidak mau." Mamoru kembali menolak dengan wajah cemberut. Masih sakit hati rupanya dia.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, ia kemudian menggeser mangkuk makan Mamoru ke tempatnya sendiri dan berkata, "Ya sudah, aku saja yang makan."

Mamoru menaikkan kepalanya terkejut. Ia menelan ludahnya. Kalau sup nya dimakan, ia makan apa dong?

Akhirnya dengan muka kalah telak ia merebut mangkuk sup nya dan mengambil sendok. Ia memakannya penuh-penuh dengan wajah kesal.

Sakura terkikik melihat ulah adiknya tadi. Dengan memberikan tatapan terima kasih pada Sasuke ia mulai bertanya lagi, "Jadi kenapa kau tidak makan bersama Karin?"

"Apaan, dia malah sibuk menghancurkan dapur sekarang," ucap Sasuke seraya memakan sup buatan Sakura. Ah, enak sekali, ada potongan tomat yang ia suka.

Sakura tergelak, "Kok bisa?"

Sasuke menaikkan bahunya tidak perduli dan tidak mau tahu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menyorongkan mangkuknya dan berucap, "Tambah."

Mamoru menatap Sasuke dengan sebal. Ia tidak mau kalah. Dengan cepat ia menyorongkan mangkuknya juga dan berkata, "Tambah, _Nee-chan_!"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Tapi sup mu masih ada."

Ah ya, benar juga. Mamoru jadi malu sekarang.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengambilkan sup lagi untuk Sasuke, kali ini dalam volume yang lebih banyak. "Enak?" tanya Sakura.

"Lumayan." Sasuke memakan lagi sup nya dengan lahap. Sup buatan gadis itu asam dan enak.

Mamoru menatap lelaki berambut _raven_ itu dengan wajah bosan. "Lumayan tapi tambah terus," sindir bocah kecil itu dengan dengusan.

Sakura tertawa lagi sementara Sasuke tak mau menggubris ucapan adik Sakura.

Hei, bukankah mereka seperti keluarga sekarang?

"Makan pelan-pelan," perintah Sakura begitu melihat mulut adik kecilnya belepotan sup. Dengan cepat ia mengusap-usap pinggiran mulut mungil adiknya. "Jadi belepotan, kan."

Sasuke segera makan dengan kilat dan kemudian berkata, "Aku juga." Ia menyorongkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"U-usap sendiri," ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Hal itu membuat Mamoru makin panas.

'Dasar tukang rayu,' batin bocah enam tahun itu tidak lugu. Nampaknya ia sudah tau maksud dari rayuan dan semacamnya.

"Lho ada Sasuke."

Semuanya menoleh serentak. Ayah Sakura memakai kemeja kerjanya tersenyum ramah pada semuanya di sana.

Mamoru segera turun dari kursi dan memeluk papanya manja. Ia akan siap untuk memberi tahu semuanya.

"Papa~!"

" _Ojiisan_." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Ia cukup kenal baik ayah gadis bermata _emerald_ ini.

"Pa, mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman. Senang rasanya semuanya berkumpul sekarang.

Kepala keluarga Haruno itu tersenyum ramah lalu duduk di samping Sakura. "Makan dulu saja, deh."

"Oke," jawab Sakura dengan semangat. Ia segera mengambil mangkuk lagi dan menaruh sepanci sup nya di tengah meja makan.

Dan akhirnya, keluarga seutuhnya berkumpul di sini. Berbagi canda tawa, senyuman dan kebahagian.

Keluarga kecil, yang hangat.

Sakura tidak akan melupakan hari ini.

.

.

.

Udara hangat menguar dari bak mandi yang terisi air panas. Dua orang yang berada di luar bak mandi sedang membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun dan sikat.

"Ah, nyaman sekali. Bukan begitu?" ucap ayah Sakura seraya menikmati udara panas yang masih terus mengepul keluar dan memenuhi kamar mandi.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia dengan cepat tanggap meraih sikat dan menggosok punggung ayah Sakura. Ia tahu diri setelah diperbolehkan makan dan mandi di rumah keluarga Haruno.

Kepala keluarga Haruno bergumam terima kasih kecil dan memijati punggungnya sendiri. rasa lelah melanda tubuhnya yang tegang sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau harus jaga baik-baik Sakura, Sasuke," ucap ayah Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum bijak selagi punggungnya digosok oleh Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis sesaat. Namun ia segera tersenyum samar dan menjawab, "Pasti."

Hei hei, sudah dapat restu, nih?

.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia bersyukur tidak harus kembali ke rumahnya yang pasti saat ini dapurnya berantakan entah bagaimana rupanya. Sekarang ia siap tidur dengan kaus dan celana pinjaman ayah Sakura tadi.

Sakura merapikan _futon_ yang ia gelar di samping tempat tidur Mamoru, adik kecilnya. Dengan cekatan ia menyiapkan benda itu di sana.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang langsung menyelinap masuk kedalam kasur tipis nan hangat itu. Ah, aroma yang nyaman. Apalagi ia bisa melihat Sakura saat akan tidur.

Sakura yang sedang menyelimuti adiknya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Selamat tidur." Ia mencium kedua belah pipi tembem adiknya dan hendak beranjak melewati _futon_ Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke akan menutup matanya dan Sakura lewat, anehnya ujung _futon_ itu membelit ujung kaki Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu oleng dan jatuh. Tentunya ke arah tubuh Sasuke yang nyaris menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Uwaaa!" jerit Sakura begitu dirinya jatuh. Ia pikir ia akan jatuh ke atas ubin yang dingin, namun ia jatuh ke tumpukan yang hangat. Gadis itu menatap ke atasnya perlahan-lahan.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegub dua kali lebih cepat ketika disuguhi mata _emerald_ gadis itu dari dekat. Bahkan dari sini ia bisa mencium aroma rambut dan tubuh Sakura yang manis.

Keduanya berpandangan. _Emerald _hijaudan _onyx _kelam.

Sakura dengan wajah memerah berniat bangkit dari dada Sasuke yang hangat. "Ah maa—"

Ketika ia dan Sasuke sudah ada jarak, ia harus menerima kalau dirinya tertarik kembali ke bawah. Bukan, buka kerena gravitasi bumi.

Tapi karena tangan kanan itu menariknya.

Dan yang membuatnya harus terkejut dan jantungnya berdetak du—ah tidak—tiga kali lipat dari biasanya adalah ketika ia merasakan sebelah tangan lelaki itu menyentuh tengkuk dan sebagian rambutnya yang menjuntai panjang.

Juga bibirnya yang tertempel pada bibir lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu mendekapnya erat dan menggerakkan lembut bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Sakura—mencoba namun agak gentar. Jujur ia tidak mau jika harus kena tamparan gadis merah muda ini.

Namun ia salah. Gadis itu diam. Tidak berkutik. Seolah memberikan kesempatan dirinya tatap mencium.

Ia bergerak lagi, bahkan mulai mencoba membuka bibir lawannya. Anehnya lagi, Sakura malah bergerak pelan—lembut sekali. Ah ya, gadis itu rupanya membalas walau agak ragu.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia memindahkan tangannya di tengkuk Sakura, mengusap-usap punggung gadis yang terbalut piyama merah muda itu dengan lembut—agar gadis itu membalasnya.

Dan itu berhasil. Sakura membalas dirinya dengan sebuah gerakan lembut. Seolah meminta lebih.

Keduanya bersama, berputar, bersambut dan melilit satu sama lain. Sakura merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik begitu juga pipinya. Serasa terbakar.

Tidak, ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?

Benar, ia barusan berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ini salah.

Sangat salah.

Tapi ia tidak perduli.

Ia sudah tercebur, bahkan terlanjur basah di dalamnya. Biarkan ia menikmatinya, sedikit lagi.

Sedikit saja.

... dan tiada habisnya.

**-TBC-**

Wait, apa ini di atas?

#pingsan

Maaf, daku emang gak bisa bikin romance. Jadinya hancur macam ini. haiiiiiih, makin lama kok makin aneh saja cerita-cerita saya. =="a

Gimana? Apa menurut pendapat kalian?

Aku snagat berterima kasih kalain sudah bersedia membaca dan me review. Tanpa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. :'D

Kuharap kalian masih mau membaca dan terus me review. Karena review adalah penyemangat jiwaku untuk terus menulis.

Tanpa review kalian, aku tidak akan di menulis sampai di sini. Terima kasih banyak!

Akhir kata, review ya?

Karikazuka


	6. Chapter 6

**Promise**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning:** Out Of Character, Typo (yang bertebaran), GaJe, Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

Chapter 6: Relationship

Suasana pagi hari di rumah Haruno hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara sendok yang bertabrakan dengan piring dan suara dentingan gelas. Selain itu, nyaris tak ada suara.

Sakura yang baru saja meletakkan nasi goreng miliknya di meja dan duduk, tidak berani memandang ke depan. Ia hanya menunduk dan makan dalam diam. Tidak lupa, rona merah tipis menjalar di pipinya.

Ah, teringat lagi akan ciuman semalam. Kalau diingat-ingat, itu adalah ciuman pertama Sakura. Sungguh menyenangkan saat mengingat dirinya sudah tahu rasanya berciuman.

Tapi yang salah adalah pasangannya dalam berciuman. Salah besar jika semalam ia berciuman segitu panasnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya dan orang yang disukai sahabatnya yang lain.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ ini sedikit merasa bersalah dan mengkhianati sahabatnya yang berambut merah legam itu.

Tapi kalau diingat, bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Siapa juga yang menarik kepalanya dan mendekatkannya pada bibir tipis itu? Siapa yang menggerakkan bibirnya hingga mengundang Sakura merasakan yang lebih jauh lagi?

Siapa yang—

Stop.

Pikirannya sudah ke mana-mana dan sekarang saatnya dihentikan. Ia merasakan kalau wajahnya sangat panas sekarang.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menjawab, "A-ah, ya papa. Aku baik-baik saja ..." Sedetik kemudian ia memakan makanannya dalam diam lagi.

"Terus kenapa muka _Nee-chan_ merah? Panas?" kali ini adik Sakura bertanya. Ia telah menghabiskan nasi goreng porsi mungilnya dan segelas susu cokelat hangat.

Sakura menyentuh kedua belah pipinya. Ah ya, masih panas rasanya. "Enggak, kok. Ayo, kita berangkat."

Ayah Sakura tersenyum bijak dan berkata, "Ayo, sama-sama berangkat bersama Sasuke. Papa mau cuci piring habis ini." Ia segera membereskan peralatan makan yang baru saja selesai ia gunakan untuk segera dicuci.

Sakura diam. Bagaimana bisa ia biasa saja jika harus jalan bersama Sasuke menuju sekolah? Ya walaupun ada Mamoru, 'kan tetap saja ...

"Ayo _Nee-chan_!" Mamoru bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik-narik tangan Sakura agar cepat berangkat. Sejenak bocah kecil itu menatap sinis Sasuke yang masih makan dengan santainya.

Sakura menahan tangan Mamoru dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannnya yang tersisa di piring. Ia segera berdiri dan berkata, "Tolong ya papa! Aku berangkat!" Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah melesat keluar dari ruang makan.

Sasuke juga sudah berdiri dan ber-_ojigi_ singkat. Ia tidak berkata apapun namun ia yakin ayah Haruno itu tahu apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Jangan lupa perkataanku kemarin, Uchiha." Ayah Haruno itu tersenyum bijak kemudian lekas menghirup teh hijaunya. Ia melirik sekilas tubuh pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan penuh wibawa.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan membalas, "Tentu." Ia segera berjalan mengejar langkah anak-anak keluarga Haruno yang sudah jauh di depan.

"Ah, masa muda memang indah," gumam ayah Sakura dengan senyuman tipisnya.

.

.

.

Suasana kembali hening. Sakura dan Sasuke yang dibatasi oleh Mamoru juga diam tanpa kata. Hanya langkah kaki mereka yang sejajar satu sama lain.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah di sampingnya apalagi mengangkat kepalanya. Jelas ia malu saat teringat apa saja yang mereka lakukan kemarin.

Tidak akan bisa lupa semudah itu!

"_Nee-chan_, sudah sampai."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan segera tersadar. "Hati-hati, ya." Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Mamoru dan mencium kedua belah pipi adiknya yang tembem. Ciuman sayang yang diberikan adiknya setiap waktu.

Mamoru mengangguk. Awalnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kakaknya tapi—

"Mamoru, ayo cepet masuuuuk!"

Ah, itu Yuka-_chan_. Ia tentu tidak mau tertinggal oleh gadis berkuncir dua itu. Ia segera melambai dan berlari ke arah kawannya. Sejenak ia berbalik dan memberikan tatapan, 'jangan-ganggu-_nee-chan-_ku' pada Sasuke, kemudian segera lalu pergi.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia segera berbalik dan berkata datar pada Sakura, "Ayo cepat." Seperti biasa lelaki itu memerintah Sakura.

**Deg deg**

Jantung Sakura berdetak kuat begitu mendengar suara itu menuju arahnya. Ia segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan berjalan mengekor Sasuke. Tidak berani ia berjalan sejajar seperti dulu.

Sasuke menoleh ketika menyadari hal itu. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan menyeret tubuh gadis itu agar berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"S-sas, bisa k-kau lepas?"

Sasuke diam saja. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat lagi, seolah tak mau melepaskannya hingga gerbang sekolah.

"Sa-Sasu ..." Gadis itu memohon. Jantungnya mau meledak rasanya.

Sasuke berhenti dan hal itu membuat Sakura otomatis berhenti juga. Namun bedanya gadis itu menunduk—menghindari kontak mata pada mata kelam Uchiha.

Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu menaikkan dagu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Segera ia mengusap pinggiran bibir gadis itu dan membuang sisa-sisa—barangkali saus—yang ada di sana. Matanya terus mencari kontak pada mata Sakura.

Tepat. Kini mata _emerald_ hijau itu kembali terjerat pada mata hitamnya. Dan seperti tersedot, mata itu tidak memutuskan kontak mata. Malah terus memandangnya. Lelaki menyeringai dalam hati. Kini—

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Keduanya menoleh pada suatu suara. Beberapa meter di depan mereka berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata berkacak pinggang. Mata _ruby_-nya menyalak penuh amarah.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya bergumam datar. Malas sekali ia harus mengurusi pertanyaan tidak penting ini. Buang-buang waktu.

Semua orang juga tau kalau Uchiha Sasuke ingin meraih bibir gadis merah muda di depannya tadi. Untuk apa bertanya lagi?

"Ka-Karin, itu tadi cuma ada saus di mulutku." Sakura mencoba menenangkan keadaan dan juga jantungnya. Ia tersenyum sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya.

Karin menurunkan kedua tangan dari pingganya dan menjawab polos, "Oh, begitu." Segera saja ia berlari mendekat dan tersenyum lebar. Begitu sampai, ia segera memeluk kedua lengan sahabatnya dan menyeretnya.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Namun tidak lama karena Karin berbisik diam-diam ke arahnya,

"Sakura, bisakah kau biarkan aku berdua aja dengan Sasuke?"

Seketika itu pula, Sakura teringat akan posisinya. Ia mengangguk paham dan berlari mendekati Ino yang tidak jauh dari sana—mencoba menjauh. Menghindar sebisanya dan membantu Karin.

Karin tersenyum. Ia merasa senang mempunyai sahabat seperti Sakura. Saat itu pula, ia mulai berceloteh macam-macam pada Sasuke—melupakan yang lain.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memandang datar wajah Sakura yang sedang bercanda ringan dengan Ino. Sesekali didapatinya Sakura melirik dirinya, walau hanya sedetik.

'Hei, aku harusnya tahu diri, bukan?' batin Sakura kecut.

.

.

.

"Kemarin, kenapa kau pergi?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh. Ia hanya menutup kedua mata kelamnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tumpuan tangannya.

Ia tidak mau tahu lagi. Suara-suara berisik perempuan memang sangat menganggunya beberapa hari ini. Kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Kenapa?" Karin terus berusaha mencari jawaban. Sesaat kemudian ia menebak, "Apa kau menginap di rumah Sakura?" Matanya berpendar gelisah dan gusar.

Sasuke membuka kedua bola matanya dan memberikan tatapan, kau-tahu-dari-mata melalui mata kelam hitam itu. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya dan berkata datar, "Kau mengikutiku?"

Karin awalnya ragu menjawab. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian bangkit. Ia tidak ingin lama-lama dalam suasana seperti ini. namun sebuah tangan kecil menarik dan mencegahnya pergi.

Karin mencegah lelaki itu pergi. Dengan wajah setengah memohon dan berharap ia berkata,

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ..."

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Gadis yang kini duduk berdiam di salah satu pohon besar itu menoleh singkat dan tersenyum. "Ah, Neji-_kun_?"

Lelaki yang dipangggil Neji itu mengangguk dan duduk di samping Sakura. Ia segera merogoh kantung celana seragamnya dan memberikan sesuatu pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Plester?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi begitu melihat apa yang dijulurkan ke arahnya. Apanya yang perlu diplester?

Neji mendengus dan langsung membuka bungkus pelindung plester tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menempelkannya pada sudut bibir Sakura dan menepuknya pelan.

"Bibirmu berdarah."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lucu kemudian meraba sudut bibirnya yang tertutupi plester.

"Jangan terus gigiti bibirmu," nasihat Neji dengan wajah datar nan tenang—walau tidak sedatar Sasuke. Matanya kemudian beralih pada lapangan yang ada di depannya.

Sakura terkesiap. Ia sampai tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia menggigiti bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ada apa dengannya?

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dengan suara agak menggantung. Ia memegangi ujung bibirnya dengan senyuman tipis dan canggung.

"Ya."

Mata Sakura turut beralih pada lapangan di hadapannya. Lapangan basket yang berisi beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain basket. Entah kenapa melihat itu membuat mereka nyaman.

"Hoooi, _pass_ ke sini!"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Menyelami pikirannya masing-masing, yang bahkan masing-masing di antara mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada lawan sebelahnya.

Hanya diam. Dan itu cukup.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Mamoru-_chan_?"

Mamoru mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh lucu. "Aku sedang berpikir."

Gadis kecil berkucir dua itu mengerjapkan mata balik. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya penasaran. Biasanya pada saat seperti ini mereka bakal bermain bersama di lapangan belakang.

"Kau tahu _Nee-chan_-ku?" tanya Mamoru dengan kepala bertopang di lengan tangannya. Ternyata sejak tadi pikirannya tak dapat lepas dari sang kakak.

Gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu mengangguk. "Yang rambutnya _pink_ tadi?"

Mamoru mengangguk. Ia nampak murung.

"Memangnya kenapa, Mamoru-_chan_?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi. Ia jadi ikut penasaran dengan yang dipikirkan Mamoru.

Kedua tangan kecil bocah lelaki itu ia tutupkan pada wajahnya dan ia berbisik kecil, "Kemarin malam aku lihat Sasuke cium _Nee-chan_."

Mata _caramel_ gadis kecil itu membelalak. Ia beringsut mendekati Mamoru dan berbisik balik, "Sama yang rambutnya kayak bokong ayam itu?" Ia mencoba menebak siapa yang namanya Sasuke.

Mamoru menghela napas kesal. "He-eh." Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lengan tangannya. Perasaannya agak bingung.

"Kau lihat apa saja?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan wajah memerah seraya mencolek-colek lengan tangan Mamoru.

"Semua." Nampaknya wajah Mamoru sendiri memerah dibalik lipatan tangannya itu. "Tapi aku gak ngerti, Yuka-_chan_," katanya dengan suara parau.

Gadis berkuncir dua dan bermata _caramel_ itu diam mendengarkan. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kenapa mereka cium-cium?" tanya Mamoru masih pada posisi yang sama. Diam-diam ia mendengus kesal di sana.

"I-itu karena mereka saling suka." Kini Yuka mulai membuka suaranya. Dengan ia meremas ujung baju terusannya yang mengembang sempurna dan melanjutkan, "Di tivi banyak yang kayak gitu."

Mamoru segera membuka wajahnya yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan dan memandang Yuka dengan alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Kok bisa?"

Yuka mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

Terpaksa Mamoru harus berpikir lebih keras lagi.

Apa sebaiknya tanya papa, ya?

.

.

.

Sakura menggenggam belakang jaket lelaki itu erat-erat. Tubuhnya serasa terbang saat lelaki itu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Pelan-pelan Nejiiiiiiiiiii!" Sakura berteriak tertahan di belakang boncengan sang Hyuuga. Rasanya ia bisa melayang kapan saja jika ia tidak berpegangan dengan ujung jaket hitam kecoklatan itu.

Namun sepertinya lelaki Hyuuga itu tidak mendengar suara teriakan Sakura. Ia tetap pada kecepatannya yang tinggi itu bahkan tetap melaju kencang walau ada tikungan 90 derajat di depannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Tuhan, aku masih belum dibaptiiiis!" teriak Sakura begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya oleng ke kanan dan hampir menyentuh aspal. Menakutkan rasanya berbonceng dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Neji mendengus geli secara diam-diam di kemudinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kecepatan motor itu menurun sedikit-demi sedikit. Sakura membuka kedua bola mata hijaunya dan menoleh sekeliling. Begitu mesin berhenti dan kakinya menginjak tanah, rasanya ia ingin mencium tanah seperti tokoh di buku sejarahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji dengan seringai tipisnya. Ia segera membuka pelindung kepalanya dan menaruhnya di spion motor.

"Mengerikan," jawab Sakura sarkastik. Dengan langkah kaki gemetar, ia berjalan menuju bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari sana dan duduk.

Neji turut duduk di samping gadis itu ketika ia selesai membeli minuman di _vending machine_ yang tidak jauh di sana. Sakura bergumam terima kasih begitu sebotol air diberikan padanya.

"Bukankah melegakan habis berteriak seperti tadi?" tanya Neji yang kemudian meminum seluruh air di botolnya hingga tidak tersisa. Ia melirik Sakura yang berada tepat di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca maksudnya.

"Iya juga sih," ucap Sakura menyetujui kata-kata Neji padanya. "Tapi tetap saja jantungku hampir copot begitu melewati tikungan tadi." Gadis itu memukul pelan lengan kanan Neji dengan wajah merajuk kesal.

"Itu Sakura-_chan_, kan?"

Mata Neji menatap lekat wajah Sakura dan tangan lelaki itu membelai rambut gadis merah muda yang berkibar oleh tiupan angin itu.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Bukan, itu bukan suara Sakura Haruno. Sakura yang asli hanya diam membatu di tempat ketika mendapat pernyataan itu. Itu suara Naruto dan lelaki itu sedang berjalan bersama Hinata.

Neji mendengus kesal. Yang ia tembak Sakura kenapa yang teriak malah lelaki berambut kuning ini?

"Ne-Neji-_nii_, bukannya kau su-suka ..." kata-kata Hinata terpotong karena suara berikutnya tidak keluar. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar dan melihat pernyataan kakaknya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang ada di sana hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semua nampak rumit?

.

.

.

"Aku mau bicara sebagai sesama laki-laki!"

"Hn?"

Adik Sakura itu berkacak pinggang sambil memandang tajam mata Sasuke di hadapannya. Walau tubuhnya kalah besar dengan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak gentar.

Sasuke sendiri hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit bingung, bagaimana bisa adik Sakura ini datang ke apartemennya dan tiba-tiba berbicara seperti tadi. Namun seperti biasa, ia bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya dengan begitu baik.

Adik Sakura itu masih berkacak pinggang dan berkata, "Sopankah membiarkan tamu berdiri di depan pintu?" Ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan wajah terkesan serius.

Sasuke mendengus. Tamu? Bahkan ia tidak menganggak Mamoru sebagai tamunya. Namun ia membuka jalan yang tertutupi tubuhnya agar adik Sakura itu bisa masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ begitu Mamoru masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Baru saja lelaki itu membersihkan ruangan, sepatu bocah ini mengotorinya.

Mamoru duduk di sofa tanpa permisi. Ia duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya. Mata bulatnya menatap bimbang sejenak, sebelum ia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku mau tanya," ungkap Mamoru, "apa kau suka _Nee-chan_?"

Sasuke sedikit tersedak ludahnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya lelaki itu mulai serius. Dia beranjak duduk di hadapan Mamoru dan memasukkan kedua tangan di kantong celananya, menyembunyikan kegugupan.

Mamoru memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jawab saja, kau suka _Nee-chan_?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Tas sekolah bocah yang tersampir di bahu kanannya tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Ia ingin segera tahu jawaban lelaki di hadapannya.

"Jujur saja, aku gak setuju kau pacaran sama _Nee-chan_. Apalagi setelah cium-cium kemarin ..." ungkap Mamoru lagi. Ia menutup kedua bola matanya dengan cepat dan memutar kembali memori yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sasuke membatu. Jadi bocah ini melihatnya?

Bocah ini melihat bagaimana mereka saling berdekapan, berguling dan memeluk satu sama lain? Apalagi dengan bibir yang menyatu, mendecap dan bergerak satu sama lain? Dengan li—

"... Tapi aku gak bisa ngelarang lagi, kalo _Nee-chan_ emang suka sama kamu."

—oh Sasuke, apa yang sudah kau pikirkan barusan.

Rasanya lelaki berambut _raven_ itu ingin mencelupkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam baskom berisi air es saat itu juga. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan, itu semua tidak pantas untuk dipikirkan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau dengar aku?"

Sasuke melirik Mamoru yang memanggilnya kasar.

Belum lagi di sini ada adiknya Sakura. Untung saja bocah kecil ini tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menjawab panggilan Mamoru. "Sakura suka atau tidak suka bagiku sama saja," katanya dengan raut datar terkendali. Wajahnya memang sudah di desain untuk berubah datar sedemikian rupanya.

Mamoru memelototkan matanya, sedikit tidak terima.

"Karena bagimanapun aku tetap suka dia," ucap Sasuke dengan ujung bibir yang terangkat naik. Ia bangkit dan mengacak rambut bocah kecil itu. "Ayo pulang," katanya seraya mengambil jaket di sofa.

Mamoru terperangah dalam diam mendengar ucapan khas nan datar milik Uchiha tersebut mengenai perasaannya. Dalam hati ia merasa kalah telak. Bagaimana caranya lelaki itu bersikap sedemikian tenang?

"Berisik!" Mamoru menepis tangan Sasuke di kepalanya dan ia memasang tas sekolahnya, bersiap pulang.

Ya, bagaimanapun ...

... Mamoru tidak bisa apa-apa, kan?

.

.

.

"Sakura benar tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengangguk dan memberikan helm yang digunakannya tadi pada lelaki di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Sudah kupikirkan baik-baik."

Lelaki berambut cokelat yang tengah duduk di sepedanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut gadis di depannya. "_Arigatou_."

Wajah Sakura memerah begitu tangan besar nan hangat itu menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Seperti seseorang yang mengingatkannya pada—

—eh? Hentikan! Lupakan saja yang kemarin malam telah terjadi. Sakura akan menguburnya rapat-rapat dan menganggap itu adalah sebuah rahasia besar untuk dirinya.

"Besok?" tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi. Wajahnya masih dengan raut tenang, tapi matanya bergulir cemas.

"_Ne_, Neji _-kun_. Bagaimanapun aku sudah setuju, kan?" Sakura tersenyum seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Neji. Ia mengerdip jahil berusaha menjahili orang di hadapannya ini.

"_Nee-chan_!"

Sakura dan Neji serentak menoleh. Di sana ada Mamoru yang tengah memanggul tas sekolahnya tersenyum cerah pada Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Dan juga seseorang di belakang bocah kecil tersebut.

Sakura balas tersenyum dan menyambut adiknya dalam pelukannya. Ia segera menggendong adiknya dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Mamoru, ini Neji Hyuuga."

Mamoru yang berada dalam gendongan Sakura tersenyum sekilas dengan melambaikan tangannya. "Mamoru Haruno, salam kenal, _Nii-chan_," ucapnya dengan sopan.

Neji mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Salam kenal," balasnya ramah dan terkesan tenang.

Ah ya, lupa ya dengan Sasuke?

Lelaki itu mendecak kesal di samping Sakura dan memasang wajah malas. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak dianggap, padahal ia sudah repot-repot mengantarkan adik Sakura yang garang itu.

"O-oh ya, ini Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan sedikit gugup. Pasalnya bukan karena rasa bersalah telah mengindahkannya tapi lebih tepatnya ia teringat akan kejadian kemarin.

Neji menatap tenang Sasuke di atas sepedanya dan berkata, "Neji Hyuuga."

Sasuke sendiri menatap dengan pandangan datar terbaiknya dan menjawab, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kini Mamoru yang angkat bicara. Masih dalam gendongan kakaknya, ia bertanya, "_Nii-chan_, siapanya _Nee-chan_?"

Neji melirik Sakura sekilas—yang dibalas dengan pandangan salah tingkah milik Sakura—kemudian memberikan jawaban yang membuat Sasuke Uchiha terhenyak di tempat.

"Aku, pacar Sakura."

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks:**

_**To You all on the review box, PM, FB, twitter, SMS, Whatsapp and manymore... GOD bless you all... :D**_

Hai semuanyaaaaaa... :D

Senang sekali bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dan membaca semua review kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan review. Maaf kalau lama yaaa...DX sunggu maafkan author yang gak konsisten ini... T_T

Author berusaha membalikkan rasa tidka nyaman ini keluar dari hati... bersabar, ya? :"O

Kali ini, konflik mulai bermunculan. Walau bukan yang berarti, tapi akan jadi moment penting untuk SasuSaku. :D hohoho, nantikan terus ya!

Ditunggu review dan concrit kapanpun!

Karikazuka


End file.
